


Twisting Fates

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After tragedy strikes, Arthur goes with Merlin to Ealdor where he finds what he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:  Twisting Fates**

**Author:**

**Rating: T Character and OC Death**

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Mithian, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Hunith, Gaius, OC (Duran) Micah, Morgana

**Spoilers: n/a**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Word count: (Original Entry 1940) Total: 27594**

**Summary:** After tragedy strikes, Arthur goes with merlin to Ealdor where he finds what he was looking for.

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

**Prompt from fabyenn:** Canon AU after 4x12: Arthur doesn't ask Gwen to stay after he reclaims Camelot, so she leaves. He ends up marrying Mithian. Five years later, when he offers to accompany Merlin on his yearly trip to Ealdor, Merlin tries to change his mind, which of course means that Arthur really wants to go. When they get there, a little boy with dark curls and blue eyes greets them...Gwen's son. Cue angst! (hint: it was the night in Ealdor).

 

**Twisting Fates**

**Chapter 1**

Gwen traveled back to Ealdor a month after Camelot had been retaken. She had stayed long enough to help with restoring the palace.

Gwen was leaving because she no longer had a reason to stay. Arthur had not forgiven her. She didn’t expect him to be ready to forgive her even though they had made love the night he had discovered her in Ealdor. She wasn’t sure he could ever be ready to forgive her.

It made leaving even more painful the second time. At least she had a home to go to now and she wouldn’t be going alone.

When she arrived, she went to see Hunith and broke down in tears in the older woman’s arms.

“I didn’t expect to see you back here.” Hunith said.

“He isn’t ready to forgive me.” Gwen said as her sobs subsided.

“Then he is a fool.” Hunith rubbed her back to comfort her.

“Hunith, I fear I am with child.” Gwen said.

“Oh gods! Did you tell him?”

Gwen shook her head and started to sob again.

“Don’t worry Gwen. I will help you all I can.”

“Thank you.” Gwen said between sobs.  

X

**Five years later…..**

_In Camelot_

There was a knock on the door of Arthur’s chambers and Merlin went to answer it. He opened the door and the Queen came in.

“Good morning Mithian.” Arthur said as he pulled on his gloves.

“Where are you going?” Mithian asked.

“Patrol.” Arthur picked up his sword and put it in the scabbard on his belt.

“Leave us Merlin.” Mithian said sharply.

“Stay Merlin.” Arthur commanded. “Anything you say to me you can say in from of my manservant.”

“I thought you might spend some time with me today. You haven’t spent any time with me lately. You haven’t even shared my bed since I found out I was with child.” 

“I have duties.” Arthur shrugged.

“You do this every few months. You go searching for her, the blacksmiths daughter. I realize that you only married me to provide Camelot with an heir. Now I stand here with child and due any day and you run off to look for her again.”

“Mithian… I …” Arthur started.

She held up her hand. “I don’t want to hear your lies. Go look for her. I will wait for you to come home disappointed as you always do.”

Arthur nodded. “My Lady. I will see you later. He went to kiss her cheek and she moved away.”

Merlin sighed and followed Arthur.  

“Arthur, maybe you should stay. She is right. She will give birth at any time.” Merlin said as they went down to the courtyard.

Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin. “You know she is right. I should have asked her to stay Merlin. I should have married Gwen.”

“Yes you clot pole. You should have married Gwen but you didn’t. That doesn’t mean you should be unkind to the woman you did marry.” Merlin snapped at him.

“A lecture Merlin?” Arthur looked at him.

Merlin huffed and continued walking to the courtyard when he got on his horse and waited for the King to mount his own.     

The King and his party went out on patrol. They were gone all night and arrived back in Camelot late in the next morning.

When they arrived, Gaius was standing on the steps waiting for them.

“Sire, I need to speak with you in private.” Gaius said.

Arthur nodded. “In my chambers.”

Gaius looked at Merlin as the King passed him leading the way to his chambers.

“What is it?” Merlin whispered to Gaius.

“Not yet Merlin.” Gaius whispered back.

Arthur went into his chambers and started to remove his gloves. “What is it that you need to say in private, Gaius?”  

Gaius took a breath. “It’s about the Queen, Sire.”

“The baby came then. Was it a boy or a girl?”

“Sire.” Gaius had a flash of memory of Uther and the night Arthur was born. He pushed it out of his mind. “Sire, the Queen is dead.”

Arthur looked at Gaius with a wide eyed stare. It took him a moment to recover. “What of the child Gaius?”

Gaius looked at his feet then at Arthur. “The child is dead as well. It was a girl, Sire.”

Arthur sat down in a chair. “Did they suffer, Gaius?”

“No Sire. The child was stillborn and Queen Mithian lost consciousness during the birth. I don’t believe they suffered.”

“Thank you Gaius. That is a small comfort. You may go. Merlin you go too.”

“Arthur…” Merlin started to protest but Gaius grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the hall.

Gaius shut the door behind them and pulled Merlin down the hall. “Merlin you have to go to Ealdor and bring them here.”

“She won’t come. She thinks he hasn’t forgiven her.” Merlin said. “She doesn’t know he searches for her.”

“I don’t understand why you don’t just tell him where she is.” Gaius said.

“She made me promise.” Merlin said.

There was a crash from inside Arthur’s chambers.

“I have to go see to him. They had words before he left on patrol.” Merlin explained.

Gaius shook his head. “It was a shame. There was nothing I could do.”

Merlin nodded.

There was a second crash from Arthur’s chambers.

“I really need to see what he is doing.” Merlin said.

Gaius nodded and watched as Merlin opened the door and a goblet flew out into the hall. Merlin frowned and went inside.

X

 

_In Ealdor_

The news of the death of Queen Mithian and the child made its way to Ealdor.

Hunith sat by the fire with Gwen in the small house Gwen shared with her son. Hunith looked at Gwen as she pulled the blanket over the boy with dark curls.

“You should go to him. Tell him about his son.” Hunith said.

“He just lost his Queen. I’m sure he doesn’t want to see me.” Gwen said.

“Then do it for him.” Hunith said. “He is a Prince.”

“He is the son of a hand maiden turned farmer and blacksmith. That should be good enough for him.” Gwen said.

“Merlin is coming soon. At least talk to him about it.” Hunith got up to leave. “Good night Gwen.”

“I will. I promise. Good night Hunith.”

Gwen watched her friend leave and then stared into the fire. She thought about what Hunith said. She sighed.

“He is the Prince of nothing.” She said to herself.

X

**Three months later**

_In Camelot …_

“Why do you want to go to Ealdor Arthur?” Merlin asked as he polished armor at the table. “It’s a little farm village.”

“I been there remember. Twice in fact. I need to get out of Camelot for a while.” Arthur sat at his desk and looked at the piles of papers there.

“Running away won’t change what happened.” Merlin said.

“I know that.” Arthur said. “I’m coming with you, Pack my bag before you leave tonight.”

“Arthur, I really want to just go see my mother. Have someone take care of me for a change. If you come along then I have to take care of you and no one takes care of me.”

“That makes no sense.” Arthur said. “What is the real reason you don’t want me to go? I know your mother thinks I’m a prat. I have to go and change her mind now. Pack my bag.”

“But Arthur I …” Merlin started.

“Merlin just do it. It’s decided.” Arthur said as he started to look through the paperwork on his desk.

Merlin and Arthur set out for Ealdor the next morning. They rode until they were almost there. Merlin felt he had no choice but to tell Arthur now about what he will find there.

“Arthur, I have to tell you something.” Merlin said as they rode.

“What?” Arthur looked at him. “It sounds very serious.”

“I know where Gwen is.” Merlin said. “I’ve known for years.”

Arthur looked at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You married Mithian.” Merlin said.

“Where is she?”

“Ealdor. She came back after she left Camelot the last time.” Merlin said.

“She has been there the whole time?” Arthur asked.

“Yes.” Merlin said. “She didn’t want you to know where she was. She saw that nothing could come of it after your marriage.”

Arthur was quiet the rest of the way,

They arrived just as the sun was setting and rode up to Hunith’s house. They dismounted and started to go in.

“Uncle Merlin!” A child’s voice called out.

Merlin turned around and a boy of about five years came running up to him. The boy had dark curls and big blue eyes. “Hello Duran. Does your mother know your outside?”

“She said I could wait for you. Duran gave Arthur a suspicious look. “Where is my present?”

Merlin laughed. He turned to dig in his saddle bag.

Arthur looked at the child. He was very familiar but he didn’t understand why.

“Duran!” A woman’s voice called out.

Arthur instantly recognized it. He turned to see Gwen coming up the road. She looked thinner and a little older but well.

Duran turned and ran to her as she approached. Her eyes widened when she saw Arthur.

“Guinevere, is he yours?” Arthur asked.

“Yes he is.”

“Your husband must be very proud.” Arthur said.

“I don’t have a husband.” Gwen looked at Merlin. “Why did you bring him here?”

“He insisted.” Merlin said. He handed a paper wrapped package to Duran.    

Gwen nudged her son and Duran said. “Thank you Uncle Merlin.”

Hunith came out. “Arthur, it’s good to see you. All of you come in.”

“I need to get Duran to bed.” Gwen said.

“Gwen, he is here now. There is no avoiding it anymore.” Hunith said sharply.

Gwen sighed. She knew her friend was right. “Come on Duran we will visit for a while.”

“I get to stay up?” Duran smiled.

“Yes for a while.” Gwen said as she walked past Arthur into Hunith’s house.

Arthur looked at Merlin. “Where is the boy’s father?”

“Standing in front of me.” Merlin said and left Arthur standing in shock outside.

Arthur went inside. Duran was unwrapping his gift, a stuffed horse, on the floor. Arthur sat on the floor next to him and watched him intently. He turned to Gwen with hurt in his eyes. “Guinevere, why didn’t you tell me?”

“You never forgave me for what happened. He is better here with me.” Gwen said.

“You still should have told me.” Arthur said.

“You were married.” Gwen said.

“Now I’m not. Duran?”

The boy looked up at Arthur and he realized that he saw himself in the boy’s face.  

“You are coming to Camelot to live with me and your mother.”

Duran looked at Gwen. “Mummy?”

“I will not accept your charity.” Gwen said proudly.

Arthur looked at Merlin. “You didn’t tell her I was looking for her all these years.”  

“Is this true Merlin?” Gwen asked.

“I promised to keep secrets on both sides.” Merlin said. “You need to talk this out.”

“Leave Duran with us and go talk.” Hunith said.

Arthur stood and offered Gwen his hand. They left to talk it through.

“What do you think?” Hunith asked merlin.

“If he has to go back without her it will kill him.” He looked at Duran on the floor. “Camelot has an heir.”

Hunith looked at Duran. “But does Camelot have a Queen?”

“That is up to Arthur and Gwen.” Merlin said. “Their fates are twisted. Now they have to untangle them, if they can.”  

(end of original)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The walk to the house where Gwen had been living seemed to take forever. She had pulled her hand away as soon as they left Hunith’s house. The comfort that holding her hand gave Arthur was something Gwen wasn’t willing to give him. 

Once inside Gwen turned to face Arthur. He could tell immediately that she was angry. “Well here we are. What is it that you wish to say to me?”

“Guinevere, why didn’t you tell me you were with child?” Arthur said. “I would never have let you leave.”

“I wasn’t sure until I was already here. You say you wouldn’t have let me leave but you were still upset with me. You weren’t ready to forgive me. I wanted to leave and give you time to do so but the next thing I hear from Camelot is that you are married to Mithian. You hurt me more than you could ever know.”

“I wasn’t sure that if I had asked you, that you would come back.” Arthur said. “You are right. I have hurt you, not just once but many times. The whole thing with him was more than I could stand. I was so angry. I knew that you and he had feelings for each other but I never thought that you would betray me with him.”

“Lancelot and I had feelings for each other many years ago. I loved you not him. He still loved me but I didn’t return his feelings. He left me over and over again for this thing or that thing. I was not enough for him. It was you that I counted on. It was you that I loved.“ Gwen started to cry.   

“Loved? You no longer love me?” Arthur asked. The hurt was obvious in his face.

“I don’t know.” Gwen said. “I have had to put you out of my mind. Duran is all that I can think of now.”

“You weren’t even going to tell me I had a son.” Arthur sat down in one of the chairs at the rough wooden table. “He is mine. I can see it.”

“Yes, he is yours. What good would telling you do? You were already married when he was born. She would have given you many sons, all legitimate heirs to your throne. Duran may be your son but he is not your heir.”

“He could be. Come back to Camelot and marry me. He will be given his birthright. He will be the Crown Prince.”  Arthur said.

“I’m not going back.” Gwen said. “You speak of heirs and thrones but not of your feelings for me. I do not believe you have forgiven me yet.” 

“I forgave you years ago. I have searched for you. I have never loved another.” Arthur said.

“I don’t believe you.” Gwen said. “You must have had some feelings for her. You bedded her and conceived a child with her.”

“It was only duty.” Arthur said. “You have been among the nobility enough to understand that. I could take him.”

“You sound like Uther now. If you take him from me, I would say he is Lancelot’s son. There are many that would believe me.” Gwen said.

“I am the King.” Arthur slammed his fist on the table.

“You are not the King of these lands or in this house.” Gwen said. “You are nothing here. You are not even Duran’s father. I am his mother and his father. I am all he needs.”

“Guinevere!” Arthur was shocked.

“Merlin should have never brought you here. He was never supposed to tell you that we were here.” Gwen said. “We were fine before you came. Duran and I don’t have a grand palace or anything like that but we have each other.”

“Please Guinevere.” Arthur said. “Please think about what is best for him. In Camelot, he will have everything he needs. The winters are harsh here and food is scarce sometimes. He will be better in Camelot. He will have an education and anything he desires.”

“I will educate him and give him what he needs and that includes love.” Gwen shot back. “I want you to leave. I want you to go back to Camelot now.”

“I will not.” Arthur stood and walked closer to her. “I want to spend time with my son. You owe me the chance to know him.”

“I owe you nothing.” Gwen said. “You are the one who owes me. You send me from my home not once but twice for something I don’t even understand. I didn’t love him. There was no reason for me to be there kissing him.”

“Are you saying you think you were enchanted?” Arthur asked. “Who would do such a thing and to what end?”

“I don’t know. Morgana or Agravaine could have done it. They would think that killing me would break you. I should have been executed and you know it.” Gwen said.

“I couldn’t ever do that to you. I love you even now. I look at you and I am ashamed. You should be wearing silks not homespun wool. You should be well cared for and not having to struggle for every single thing. I did this. My pride did this.”

“Yes it did.” Gwen said. “I’m tired. The days start early here. I’m going to get my son.”

“Not yet.” Arthur blocked her way. “Hunith can watch over him for a little while longer. I need you to tell me what I can do to change your mind. What will it take for you to come back to Camelot?”

“I don’t know yet.” Gwen said. She pushed him out of her way. “Stay while Merlin is here but when he leaves, do not expect us to come with you.”

“At least think about it.” Arthur said.

Gwen nodded. “Please don’t speak of Camelot to Duran. I don’t want him to be disappointed if I choose to stay here.”

“Were you ever going to tell him about me?” Arthur said.

“I think when he was older. I would tell him only the good things between us. He need never know of the pain we caused each other. I must get him.” Gwen turned and walked out the door before Arthur could say anything else.

X

Over the next two days, Arthur spent as much time with Duran as Gwen would allow. He would play games with him. They would walk talking about things that Duran wanted to talk about.

On the eve of their departure Arthur and Merlin took a walk into the woods. The excuse was to hunt for meat for the table to thank Hunith for her hospitality but Merlin knew that Arthur really just wanted to talk. 

“So what do you think of him?” Merlin asked tentatively.

“I think he is the most wonderful child in the world. How could he not be? He is my son after all.” Arthur said with a big smile.

“Only if Gwen allows it.” Merlin said. “You need to win her over Arthur. There has been much between you, now you must make things right.”

“Merlin, don’t be all wise with me now.” Arthur said. “I know I have treated her very badly but I hope she will see that I am willing to make amends for it.”

“In the morning when we leave without her and Duran, what will you do? Merlin asked.

“They will be coming with us.” Arthur said. “Now quiet! I see something. Arthur leveled the crossbow at the large pheasant and killed it cleanly. “There! That will make a good meal. I would say it would be plenty for five people.”  

Merlin went to get the bird. “You think one meal will change her mind?”

“I have been trying to change her mind for days now.” Arthur said. “All I have is this last meal before we leave at first light. Merlin, do you think there was a possibility that she was enchanted when she kissed him?”

Merlin looked at him. “You think she was enchanted?” 

“She says she can’t remember why she was there or why she was kissing him. The way she said it makes me think she may have been enchanted. Is it possible?”

“With Morgana and Agravaine anything is possible. They were thick as thieves. Morgana could have enchanted something and had Agravaine give it to Lancelot for Gwen.”

“That would mean that Lancelot was in on the plot.” Arthur said. “Gwen said that he never stopped loving her. Do you think that was true?”

“I know it to be true.” Merlin said. “He admitted it to me.”

Arthur looked at him. “You said nothing to me about it.”

“There wasn’t anything to tell really. He said he still loved her but he knew she was in love with you. He wanted her to be happy.” Merlin said       

“I wonder what changed.” Arthur said.

They walked a little further into the forest. Arthur took a shot at a rabbit and missed.

“You’re bothered now.” Merlin said. “I can tell because you never miss unless you are bothered.”

Arthur sighed. “Shut up Merlin.”

“See you are bothered.” Merlin grinned.

“Let’s just head back. I think the bird will be plenty.” Arthur wasn’t really in the mood to hunt any longer. He had talked to Merlin about what was on his mind with no real resolution to it.

Merlin tapped him on the shoulder and pointed. There was a large rabbit just feet from them.

Arthur nodded and took the shot. At that range he hit the rabbit easily. He hit it squarely between the eyes when it turned to look at him.

“Satisfied?” Arthur said. “I killed it.”

Merlin looked at him. “You are still bothered. Only Gwen can make it go away.”

“But will she?” Arthur said as he picked up the rabbit. “Let’s go. You have to clean these and I want to spend some more time with Duran before we leave.”

“Have faith Arthur.” Merlin said as he took the rabbit from Arthur. “She will see sense and come with us. I’m almost positive.”

“I wish I had your optimism, Merlin.” Arthur handed him the crossbow. “I have a feeling we won’t know until the morning when we leave.”

“Surly, she wouldn’t make you wait to the last minute to know if she was coming. I don’t think I can stand the worry.” Merlin frowned.

“You just said that you were sure she was coming.”

“I was speaking of your worry.” Merlin shook his head and walked out of the woods toward his mother’s house.

“I thought we were speaking about me being bothered.” “Now I’m worried?” Arthur said.

“You are both. Really Arthur you need to just enjoy the time there is left. If she doesn’t come then there is nothing that you can do but accept it.”

“I will never accept it. This whole mess is my fault.” Arthur said.

Merlin looked at him. “Most of it is your fault but you need to accept whatever decision she makes. You have to do it for Duran.”

“I’m trying Merlin but there is so much to make right. I don’t know how much progress I have made in just these few days. I can’t read her like I used to. She is so closed down.”

“That is the hurt.” Merlin said. “She doesn’t want to get her hopes up because she is afraid just like you.”

“I’m not afraid.” Arthur grumbled.

“Of course not, Sire. You are a mighty King. You are never afraid.” Merlin grinned.

“Shut up Merlin.” Arthur walked faster leaving him behind.   


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gwen and Duran were waiting at Hunith’s house for them when they arrived.

“Should I take this to mean you will come with us?” Arthur asked her as they walked up.    

“Hunith asked us to supper that is all.” Gwen said. “Go on in Duran. I will be there in a few minutes.”

Duran nodded and went inside. He looked back at them before Hunith came and shut the door.

“So you are just here for supper?” Arthur asked.

“I thought it would be good for you and Duran to spend more time together.” Gwen said. “I need to talk to you about tomorrow.”

“What about tomorrow?” Arthur asked. He was starting to get a knot in his stomach.

“We will be staying here. I am needed during the harvest to repair tools and help in the fields.” Gwen said. “I owe that to these people. They took me in. They helped me.”

“When the harvest is over, will you come then?” Arthur asked.

“It will depend on you.” Gwen said. “Duran knows you now. I can’t keep him from you any longer. I want your word that you will never take him from me. Promise me Arthur.”

“I promise.” Arthur was ashamed. “I said that out of anger and hurt. I never intended to carry out that threat. Please believe me.”

Gwen nodded. “I do. I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.” Arthur said.

“I want you to come back to spend more time with him before I make my decision. It is important that you do this. Not just for me but for Duran too.” Gwen looked at him and waited.

“How often do you want me to visit?” Arthur asked.

“I want you to visit as often as you can. I know he needs his father but we need to learn to trust each other again.” Gwen said.

Arthur nodded. “Thank you for this chance, Guinevere. I will not fail you or Duran.”

“Arthur, this is your only chance there will not be another.” Gwen said seriously. “We have been through too much. I will not continue to let you see him if you let us down.”

“I understand.” Arthur said. “We should go inside. They will wonder what has become of us.”

Arthur opened the door and she went in. They both sat down at the table.

Merlin nudged Arthur and gave him a questioning look.

Arthur gave him an annoyed glare and a brief shake of his head.

Merlin looked at Gwen who was helping Duran put jam on his bread. It didn’t make any sense to him. They belonged together. They were a family. He looked over at his mother and frowned when she made eye contact with him.

Hunith shook her head and sighed. She had hoped that Gwen had seen sense and was going to Camelot in the morning. She knew how hard it was to raise a child on her own. She brought another bowl with bread in it to the table and sat it next to Gwen. She looked at Merlin over Gwen’s shoulder.

“Gwen, will you need help packing up?” Hunith asked. “I can watch him while you get your things ready for tomorrow,”

“I’m not going, at least not until after harvest. I have already told Arthur and he agreed to abide by my wishes.” Gwen said. “Please Hunith, don’t make it more difficult.”

“It doesn’t have to be difficult. Go pack and go to Camelot with them. You have a chance to give him more, Gwen. It’s a chance I didn’t have with Merlin.” Hunith said.

“Hunith, it’s all right. If it is what Guinevere wants I will not push it further.” Arthur said. “I don’t want anyone else to either on my behalf. I will be back soon to visit in a little over a week three weeks. I have to deal with a few things and a visit from King Alined. So you will be seeing Merlin again soon.”

Hunith nodded. “If you are sure Arthur, I will do as you ask.”

“Thank you. I am starving. It smells delicious.” Arthur smiled but it was obvious he was not happy.

Merlin looked at him and frowned. He got up to help his mother with preparing the meal.

Everyone remained quiet through the meal when it was served except for Duran. he talked about this and that. He was chattering away and didn’t realize the adults in the room were upset.

When Duran started to yawn Gwen stood up and went to take him up in her arms. She hesitated as Arthur came forward.

“Let me take him. It will be the last time I get to spend with him before we leave in the morning.” Arthur said.

Gwen nodded and stepped back so that Arthur could pick him up. Duran put his arms around Arthur’s neck and held on tightly. Arthur gave him a squeeze then sighed. He followed Gwen as he carried him to Gwen’s house and put him on the cot.

“Thank you for bringing him home for me. He is starting to get a bit heavy to carry.” Gwen said as she took off Duran’s boots and pulled the blanket over him.

“Guinevere, thank you for letting me get to know him. I know that you didn’t have to and I appreciate the time I have had with him.”

“You and he get on well.” Gwen smiled awkwardly. “Good night Arthur. It’s late.”

Arthur nodded. He took out a coin purse and put it in her hand. “I want you to take this. You can use it for whatever he needs. I’m not saying that you can’t take care of him on your own. I can see that you can. It’s just now that I know of him I should be helping support him.”

Gwen looked at the coin purse in her hand and nodded. “He does need a new pair of boots. I was wondering how I was going to manage it. Thank you Arthur.”

Arthur lifted her chin with his finger so that she looked at him in the eye. “I would do anything for you and my son. All you ever have to do is ask and it is yours. That is true even if you decide to stay and not return to Camelot.”

“Thank you.” Gwen said. She was overwhelmed with emotion. She put her arms around him and gave him a hug. She lingered listening to his heart beat just as she had the night Duran was conceived.

Arthur held her close. He was trying hard to keep from begging her to come in the morning. She was breaking him into a million pieces by staying. He held her until he couldn’t bear it any longer then pulled away.

“I must go. We are leaving at first light.” Arthur’s voice was thick with emotion.

Gwen nodded. She could see it was killing him to leave but she was still unsure.

Arthur started to walk out the door then turned and kissed her.

It was just a brief kiss. It was over and he was gone before she could say anything to him. Gwen just stood there staring at the door he had just walked through.     

X  

At first light. Merlin had the horses ready and waiting for Arthur. He glanced towards Gwen’s house and he saw a light in the window. He was hoping that she had changed her mind and was packing. He was just about to go see when Arthur came out.

“Let’s go, Merlin. It’s a long journey and we need to get back.” Arthur mounted his horse. His jaw was set and he was determined to be strong. He looked where Merlin was staring and saw the light.

“Maybe she has changed her mind.” Merlin said. “Should we wait?”

Arthur shook his head. “No but we will go past her house so if she has she can call out to us.”

Merlin mounted his horse. “Sounds like a good idea. I hope she did change her mind.”

“As do I.” Arthur headed towards the house and slowed as he approached.

Gwen stepped out. “I just wanted to see you off. Duran is still sleeping.”

Arthur stopped his horse. “Will you tell him I will see him soon?”

“I will.” Gwen said she looked at Merlin. “Merlin, I need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything.” Merlin grinned.

“Don’t tell my brother that I am here. Elyan was so upset with me. I couldn’t bear him coming here and finding me with a child. He was so ashamed of me I don’t want him to be more so.” Gwen said.  

“Elyan will know soon enough, Gwen.” Merlin said. “He will not hear of it from me, however. Arthur?”

“I will not reveal you to him. I promise.” Arthur said.

“Thank you both.” Gwen turned to go back in.

“Guinevere, is there anything you wish me to bring when I return?” Arthur asked.

“No but Duran likes presents.” Gwen waved and went inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Merlin and Arthur turned down the road toward Camelot. They traveled for hours without a word. Arthur was lost in his thoughts and Merlin was wondering how he could help his King through this. They finally stopped by a stream along the way for a quick bite and to give the horses a rest.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked as he handed Arthur a hunk of bread.   

“No but I will manage to carry on.” Arthur said as he looked at the bread before taking a bite. “At least I know she is well and somewhat safe. You must not mention Duran to anyone, not even Gaius.”

“Gaius knows. He was in Ealdor when Duran was born.” Merlin said. “Mother asked him to come but he didn’t know why until he arrived that it was for Gwen.”

“I remember him being gone for a few weeks a few years ago. He attended her. I am grateful for that. I will tell him when we return. I suppose she made him promise to keep her secret too.” Arthur said.

Merlin took out an apple and handed it to Arthur. “She told him she was moving on when she was able to travel. He didn’t know that she had stayed until I came back from my visit with Mother just after Duran was born. Mother talked her into staying in Ealdor.”

“So many knew and no one said a word to me.” Arthur stood up and walked to the edge of the stream. “I never loved Mithian. She was a kind and lovely person but I never felt the same for her as I did for Guinevere. It wasn’t fair to marry her and now she is dead because of me.”

“She is dead because she had difficulty in childbirth. You were both doing your duty to Camelot. You know as well as I that marriages between the nobility are more politics and treaties than love. That is why you didn’t marry Princess Elena.” Merlin reminded him.

Arthur turned back and looked at Merlin. “You give me too much credit. I was angry and prideful. I could have waited or gone after Guinevere when I realized my mistake. It would have better for everyone if I had.”

“You can’t change the past.” Merlin said. “No one blames you for Mithian’s death. Women die in childbirth it is a tragedy but sometimes it is unavoidable. Gaius said she didn’t suffer. Be at peace with that.”

“But I’m not at peace with it. I know that no one blames me for her death but I still feel responsible somehow. I know that I can’t change the things that have happened but I can at least try to make amends for it.” Arthur said.

“Make amends for an unforeseen tragedy? There is no way to do that.” Merlin said. “You were going to marry her before Gwen came back to Camelot. Who is to say that if you had married her then the same fate would not have befallen her?”

“Thank you Merlin. Now I feel even worse.” Arthur threw the half eaten apple into the water. “I just want to make things better for everyone especially Guinevere.”

“You need to understand that it may not be able to fix it all. Let’s go Arthur, before we lose the light. We still have a long way to go.” Merlin started to clear up and repack the food. He went to the stream and filled the water skins.     

Arthur got back on his horse and waited for Merlin.

Merlin handed him a water skin and mounted his horse. They traveled to Camelot without talking about Guinevere and Duran.

When they arrived in Camelot Gaius was waiting on the steps for them. He had a worried look on his face.

Arthur was first to dismount after they entered the courtyard. “Gaius, is there something wrong?”

“Sire. I would ask to have a private conversation with you. The Council had asked me to speak on their behalf. It involves a matter this is most delicate.”  Gaius looked uncomfortable.

Arthur looked at him curiously. “Come with me to my chambers I will speak with you there.”

“Thank you Sire.” Gaius looked relieved.

Arthur walked past the old man and toward his chambers.

Merlin grabbed Gaius’ arm. “What is this about?”

“Come along Merlin and you will hear it too.” Arthur said from the doorway of the palace.

“Yes Sire.” Merlin followed the King and the Physician into the palace.

X

When the door closed to Arthur’s chambers, Gaius waited for Arthur to ask him to continue. He was dreading what he was going to say and he didn’t want to quicken the King’s temper.

Arthur looked at Gaius and could tell he was uncomfortable. “Tell me what has you so bothered, Gaius.”

The Council has been talking about a new Queen for you.” Gaius frowned. “They are getting a list together for your convenience, Sire.”

Arthur looked at Gaius and started to laugh.

“Arthur?” Merlin looked at him concerned for his sanity. He had been under a lot of stress the past few days and it seemed to be catching up to him.

“Gaius, I will not be choosing a bride from a list, not now not ever. There will be no more political marriages by this King. I have had enough of that kind of duty.” Arthur sat down and started to pull off his boots.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “I see I shall inform the Council, Sire.”

“There is another matter I wish to discuss with you. He stands about this high.” Arthur held out his hand to the height of Duran.

Gaius looked at Merlin who nodded in affirmative. “I know of the matter you speak of, Sire.”

“Good because I owe you thanks for attending his birth. When I heard that you did that I was immediately grateful of your attention to his mother.” Arthur said sincerely.

“I thought you would be angry when you discovered the truth.” Gaius said. “I was asked to keep the secret of his existence from you by his mother. I never wanted to hold such information back but you were married and she was insistent.” 

“I understand and at the time you were right to agree. I am not married now and I will not be marrying anyone other than his mother in future.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair. “That is if she will ever forgive me for my stupidity.”  

“She will come around. My mother is on your side, Arthur. She will speak to her.” Merlin said. “She did soften a bit while we were there. Arthur, she allowed you to spend time with him.”

“He is wonderful and so smart. I am very proud of him.” Arthur was overwhelmed for a moment. “He must get that from his mother because I am a dollop head. Gaius, no one will know about him but the three of us. She has asked that Elyan must not be told and I gave her my promise.”

“He is her brother, Arthur. He has a right to know.” Gaius said.

“Just as I did but no one told me. You were present at his birth and you brought him presents every time you would visit your mother.” Arthur sighed. “I am not angry, just upset and tired. I will be going back after Alined’s visit. I want you to come with us, Gaius. I want you to give him a look over to assure his health. His mother needs to be checked as well. She was thin. You may want to look at the whole village while you are there.” 

“I will be ready to travel when the time comes.” Gaius said. “It would be good to visit with friends at least.”

“Now that is settled. Sit down Gaius. Tell me of what has been going on these past few days while I have been away. Merlin, go find some food and then I will get some sleep. Have you eaten Gaius?” Arthur asked.

“I was waiting my meal for Merlin.” Gaius said.

“Make that food for three, Merlin.” Arthur said. “I’m sure you are as hungry as I am.”

“Yes Sire. I could even eat rat and like it.” Merlin laughed as he left.

“He is so odd sometimes. I wonder sometimes if he is all right in the mind.” Arthur frowned at the door Merlin had just passed through.

“I wonder the same thing myself, Sire, only for different reasons.” Gaius said.

“I thought I was the only one.” Arthur chuckled. “What happened while I was gone besides the Council drawing up a list of potential brides?”

“The patrols reported sighting an encampment about three leagues from here. They believed it to be bandits but when they came round again there was no sign of it ever being there.” Gaius told him.

“Sorcerers?” Arthur asked.

“That would be my thought. They were close to Camelot and that cannot be ignored.” Gaius said.

“Is it possible they were just passing through and wanted no trouble? It may have even been the Druids.” Arthur said.

“If they went to the trouble of removing any trace of their passing, I don’t believe they were just passing through. It may be Morgana planning an attack again.” Gaius said.

“I hope not. I was hoping that I had seen the last of her but I don’t believe that is the case. I shall have to increase patrols and have more guards here in the Citadel.” Arthur said. “We must be ready if there is trouble. This is not a good time for me. I have other matters that are of a more pressing nature.”

“Do you think she will return with the boy?” Gaius asked.

“I believe she wants to but like me she still feels the pain of everything we have gone through.” Arthur said. “I am going to name him heir regardless if she returns or not. I will put the document in the vault myself for safe keeping. If she doesn’t return then he will have to be found and brought here to take the throne upon my death.”

“Have you discussed it with her?” Gaius asked.

“No she would not be happy about it.” Arthur said.

Gaius nodded. “I can see her side. She wanted him to live a life away from this place or she would have already brought him to your attention.”

“It hasn’t been very long since Mithian and my daughter died.” Arthur said. “I remember the day you gave me the news. I was actually more upset that I had lost the child than her mother. When I realized that I became ashamed at even having such thoughts.”

“Merlin told me.” Gaius said.

“He tells you everything, doesn’t he?” Arthur looked at the old man. “All of his secrets and possibly all of mine as well.”

“Not everything, of that I am sure but he speaks his concerns when he needs someone to discuss them with. I am an old man. It stands to reason he would seek my wisdom in such matters.”

“You are the closest thing to a father he has, Gaius.” Arthur said. “I would do anything to ask my father for his wisdom at times. He would not be pleased with me. He would tell me to pick from the list and move on. I can’t. I need her like the very air I breathe. I need them both.”

“I’m sure it will all work out for the best, Sire.” Gaius tried to reassure him. He could see the young King was troubled by so many things. He had seen that same look on Uther’s face more times than he cared to count.   


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Arthur and Gaius continued to talk about trivial matters concerning the running of the kingdom for a while longer. They had just about finished when Merlin came through the door with a large tray full of food.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I brought a bit of everything.” Merlin said as he placed the tray on the table with a thud.

“Did you leave anything in the kitchen for the mice, Merlin.” Arthur looked at the loaded tray in wonder. “How did you manage to carry all of that?”

“I’m stronger than I look.” Merlin glared at him. “Ham or chicken? I’ll just give you both.”

“All this and they are eating thin stews and hard bread.” Arthur leaned back in the chair. “I wish they were here to share in this.”

“Soon Arthur, now eat something.” Merlin sat a loaded plate down in front of Arthur and handed a plate to Gaius that wasn’t nearly as loaded. He sat down and started to help himself from the tray. “So how are you going to address the Council on their list?”

“I think I’ll just chuck it in the fire.” Arthur said as he watched Merlin filling his plate.

“You have to have a reason not to choose another wife, Arthur or they will become suspicious. You need to come up with an excuse.” Merlin said.

“’I’m still in mourning’ is not good enough?” Arthur said as he bit into a sausage.

“Most likely not. You haven’t been in mourning for some time.” Merlin said. “Tell them you’re not ready to take another wife or tell them that there is no one on the list that appeals to you. I would believe that.” Merlin said as he poured wine in his cup. “It’s not like there are dozens of available princesses to pick from.”   

“There is enough for a list.” Arthur held his cup out for merlin to fill it.

“Name four available princesses.” Merlin said.

Arthur wrinkled his brow. “Vivian and maybe Elena. That is all that I can even think of. Neither of them is appealing as a wife. How many is on that list Gaius?”

“Ten Sire.”  Gaius said seriously.

“Ten?” Arthur started to laugh. “I’d say half of them are probably very ugly and the others have whiney little voices that make your skin crawl.”

Merlin laughed. “I’m sure it isn’t as bad as all that. But I do wonder how they came up with ten names.”

“Most of them are from the lands to the north and east. There are a few younger princesses on the list as well.” Gaius said.

“How young?” Arthur wrinkled his nose at the thought of marrying a child bride.

“I believe they are all at least seventeen years of age.” Gaius said. “They wanted to add a few that were younger but I told them that you would never go for that kind of thing.” 

“Thank you for that at least.” Arthur said. “Whose idea was this list?”

“Sir Bedford suggested it and they all thought it was a grand idea.” Gaius said.

“Do you think it is a grand idea?” Arthur looked at the old man.

“No, I did not.” Gaius said. “I believe you will never be truly happy until Gwen is your Queen.”

“Then how is it that you are the one talking to me about it?” Arthur asked.

“I am the one you are least likely to kill.” Gaius teased as he broke off a piece of bread. “I am the only physician you have.”

Arthur grinned. “Quite right. I think I would have run the others through. Very brave of you, Gaius.”

“I have my moments.” Gaius said. “The Council will most likely want an answer tomorrow at the scheduled meeting.”

“I will give them one they will not soon forget.” Arthur vowed. “Have Merlin bring me a copy of the list in the morning before the Council meeting. I want to see who they think is an appropriate bride for their King.”

“Of course, Sire.” Gaius said.

The three men finished their meal as they talked of trivial matters and teased Merlin. It was good to see the King have hope again after so many months of anger and guilt.

The next morning Arthur looked at the list as Merlin laid out his breakfast. He sat on the end of the bed with a scowl.

“Is it that bad?” Merlin asked when he saw Arthur’s face.

“Even worse than I suspected.” Arthur sighed and walked over to the table to eat. “These men have lost all sense. There are at least four of these women I don’t even think speak the same language as I do. I assume I was supposed to talk sweetly to them in Latin. If they even know Latin which I doubt.”

“Do you know Latin because sometimes…” Merlin started.

“Shut up Merlin. I was just making a point. Get my clothes ready.” Arthur ordered.

“Yes Sire.” Merlin grinned. He pulled a shirt out of the cupboard and threw it on top of the screen along with a fresh pair of breeches.

Arthur finished breakfast and got dressed. Merlin followed him as he walked with purpose to the Council Chambers to make several people wish they were never born.    

X

The Council members were waiting when Arthur came through the door. They could see that he was in a foul mood. They had come to expect the King to be impatient and cross. He had been so since the death of the Queen and the child.

Arthur sat down. “Sit and let’s get started. What business needs my attention today?”

Lord Bedford cleared his throat. Arthur nodded for him to speak. “Sire, we have a list of names we would like you to consider for marriage. You are still without an heir and now also without a Queen. It is your duty to Camelot to preserve the line of succession with an heir.”

Arthur looked at the man and squelched his impulse to laugh. He glanced at Gaius then back at Lord Bedford.

“I am well aware of my duty to this Kingdom. I will see the list but I will choose a bride in my own time not yours.”

Lord Bedford passed him the list. Arthur looked it over and stood up he turned his back on the Council members and motioned for Merlin to get him some water. Arthur winked at Merlin when he passed him the goblet full of water. Arthur sat down and put the goblet on the table. He looked up at the Council members with anger in his eyes.

“What exactly is the meaning of this? Most of these women are girls barely out of the nursery and these are the women you want for your Queen. Have you lost all sense? They are from lands where we already have alliances and lands we have trade agreements. There is no political gain here either. I am appalled at you all for going along with this. Who was the mastermind of this folly?” 

“That would be me, Sire.” Lord Bedford said. “I meant no disrespect to you. I was just trying to call attention to the fact that there are several available women from which to choose.”

“Then you marry one of these.” Arthur threw the list at him. “I will choose a bride in my own time. I do not need you and your pathetic match making to find one for me. I have not yet recovered from my losses. I will hear no more on this matter. Is that understood?”

There was a chorus of ‘Yes Sire’ in the room. Merlin turned his back on the room to keep them from seeing the big grin on his face. Trust Arthur to make them feel ashamed for trying to help him.

Arthur gave a stern look at the Council. “Now that that nonsense is dealt with, tell me of the preparations for King Alined’s arrival.”

One of the other Council members recounted the preparations that had been completed and those that were almost complete. Arthur sat in silence and listened with a stern face. When the report was over, Arthur dismissed the council. The room cleared in record time.

Gaius was the last one to leave. He turned back and smiled at Arthur and Merlin. There was a look of amusement in his face that made Arthur chuckle.  

“Did you enjoy that, Sire?” Merlin said when the room was clear.

“Yes, I really did.” Arthur laughed. “Now let’s get Alined’s visit over with so I can get back to Ealdor.”

Merlin nodded. “I hope he doesn’t want to stay longer than a few days.”

“Indeed. I’m going to training.” Arthur said. “Get on with your duties. Oh there is one thing I need for you to do.”

Merlin smiled. “You want me to get a present.”

“Well yes. Find a wooden sword. I didn’t see one when we were there. I want you to get some silk cloth as well. Something nice.”

Merlin smiled. “Purple, of course.”

Arthur slapped him on the shoulder and grinned. “Yes Merlin.”

“I’ll get right on it.” Merlin said.

Arthur walked out of the Council Chambers to go to training. He just had to get through the next few weeks then he could see Gwen and his son again and try to talk some sense into her.

Over the next few weeks, Alined came and talks and treaty negotiations went well. There were some minor disputes on trade allowances but Arthur and the visiting King worked through them to get a final agreement they could both live with. After a great feast in Alined’s honor and a signing ceremony Arthur was glad to see him go after only ten days.

Arthur stood on the steps and watched Alined go. He turned to Merlin. “We leave at first light have Gaius prepare.”

“What should we tell people?” Merlin asked.

“We will tell them that your mother isn’t well and Gaius is going to treat her.” Arthur said

“What is your excuse?” Merlin asked.

“You are her son and I am fond of her. She has been a friend to the King.” Arthur said. “I’m the King I don’t really need an excuse.”

Merlin grinned. “If you say so. I was just trying to make it all believable.”

Arthur shook his head and looked at Merlin like he had lost all senses. “Just leave the worrying to me.”

“Yes Sire.” Merlin grinned and went to make preparations.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gwen wiped her brow in her sleeve. The forge was going full on these days. She wanted to make sure that she would have everything ready for the harvest and have some extra pitch forks and spades made.

“Gwen, you need to come eat.” Hunith said. “I have already fed Duran and he is asleep. You are working yourself too hard.”

“If I am to leave with Arthur, I want to know that you are prepared for harvest. I know that I told him that I would stay until after but I think you are right I shouldn’t wait any longer.” Gwen said.

Hunith smiled with relief. “Finally, you see sense in going to Camelot with him now. The boy needs his father and you need to live the life you were meant to have. You were meant to be a Queen and not a blacksmith who farms.”

“If anything should break Micah should have the skill to fix it but if he can’t you have to take it to the blacksmith at the market.” Gwen said.

“You have told me this several times already.” Hunith said. “They should be here soon. Will you need help with the packing?”

“There is not much to pack. I am taking very little and what I leave is yours. We will take only our clothes and Duran’s toys.” Gwen said. “There will be no need for anything else. I’m sure Arthur will have made some plans for us already.”

“Do you believe he has told the Court that he has a son?” Hunith asked.

“If he did, we would have heard about by now.” Gwen said. She sat down on a stump. “There would be Knights here to collect me and our son. He will do as I asked because he will believe it is the only way.”

“This means you will have to face your brother.” Hunith said. “Do you think he will be angry with you?”

“Will he be angry that I have been right under their noses the whole time and haven’t sent word to him? Yes he will be angry.” Gwen said. “He will also be angry with Arthur when he sees Duran. He will be angry that Arthur didn’t marry me as soon as we took back Camelot.”

“You didn’t tell Arthur about being with child.” Hunith said.

“It won’t be about Duran. It will be that he took my virtue.” Gwen said. “Brothers are like that.”  

“I understand.” Hunith said. “Come have something to eat and some rest too. It will do you no good to be exhausted and ill when Arthur comes back.”

Gwen nodded. “You are right. I could use a good wash too.”

“I will heat you some water so you can wash while you eat your supper.” Hunith said.

Gwen got off the stump and walked to Hunith’s house. She ate and washed then fell asleep next to Duran by the fire. Hunith covered her up before going to bed herself.

Late the next afternoon three riders came up the road leading to the village. Hunith saw them and smiled. They came up to her house and dismounted.

“Hunith, it’s so good to see you.” Gaius said as he opened up his arms to his friend.

“How are you old friend?” Hunith said as she gave him a squeeze.

“I am old.” Gaius smiled as he let her go

“Hunith present for you.” Arthur held out three large rabbits they had killed on the way.

“Thank you Sire. I am always happy to see you and not because you bring me meat for my table. Gwen is at the forge. She has Duran with her.” Hunith pointed to a building at the edge of the village. “The forge is that way Sire.

“Thank you.” Arthur headed the way she pointed.  

“Mother.” Merlin hugged his mother and whispered. “Did you talk to her?”

“She is going back this time.” Hunith whispered back. She let go of Merlin. She turned to Gaius. “What brings you here?”

“Arthur wants me to check on the boy and Gwen. He is worried that they may be unwell.” Gaius said.

“Gwen has been pushing herself to finish new tools and the repair of the old ones for harvest. I have had to come take her from the forge more than a few times this past week. She is going back this time. I finally got her to see sense and let Duran have his father in his life.” Hunith said.

“This may well be a better trip than I expected.” Merlin said as he took the rabbits from his mother. “I’ll clean these. You and Gaius sit and talk. Arthur will be with them for a while.”

They went into Hunith’s house and sat at the table while Merlin cleaned the rabbits outside.

Merlin looked towards the forge and smiled. He was hopeful that Arthur will have his heart’s love restored and Camelot will have the Queen that it was meant to have. It was going to be a good visit indeed.     

X

Arthur walked up to the forge. He could hear the pounding of metal against metal. He hoped that he would be able to take her away from this life of hard work and meager living. He turned the corner and smiled as he saw her, hammer in hand like an ancient goddess.

“Sire!” Duran came running from the blanket he had been playing on.

Arthur knelt down and held out his arms as the boy ran to him. He wrapped his arms around his son and gave him a squeeze. He let go and looked at his son. “Have you been a good boy for your mother while I was gone?”

“Yes Sire.” Duran hugged him again. “I missed you.”

Arthur closed his eyes and fought back his tears as he hugged Duran back. “I missed you to my boy.”

Gwen had stopped her work to watch them. She knew that she had made the right decision when she saw the emotion in Arthur’s face as he held on to Duran. She put down her hammer and wiped her forehead on her sleeve.

“Arthur, how was your journey?” Gwen asked.  

Arthur looked up at her and smiled. “It was uneventful. I hope my visit will not be too disruptive. It looks like you have been quite busy.”

“I am almost finished. I have a day’s work left at the most.” Gwen said as she looked around.

“Sire, what did you bring me?” Duran asked.

Arthur laughed. “I left it in my saddlebag. I have a gift for your mother as well.”

“You didn’t need to do that.” Gwen said.

“Nonsense. I have every need. You have given me the most precious of gifts and I will never be able to repay you for that.” Arthur stood up and lifted Duran into his arms. “Come take a break and see what I have brought you.”

Gwen looked around and sighed. “It will have to a brief one. I still have much to do.”

Arthur held out a hand to her she took it and they walked to Hunith’s house.

Gwen smiled when she walked in and saw Gaius sitting at the table. “Gaius what are you doing here?”

“I came with Arthur to check on you and the boy.” Gaius looked at Duran in Arthur’s arms. “He is much bigger than I remember.”

“Do I look that poorly that you needed to bring a physician to examine me?” Gwen looked at Arthur.

“I just wanted to make sure there were no problems and you are much thinner than I expected.” Arthur said gently. He didn’t want to make her angry with him.

“Food is not plentiful here. That is all it is. I make sure that Duran is well fed and sometimes that means giving him part of my meal as well. You will not have to worry over me for much longer on that account. I’m sure I will regain my former form when we return to Camelot.” Gwen said as she looked at Arthur.

“You are coming to Camelot soon?” Arthur asked.

“I am going to go with you when you leave. That is why I am working so hard to be finished with everything before I leave.” Gwen said.

Arthur looked relieved and stunned at the same time.

Gwen smiled. “Duran needs his father. He deserves to know you and you deserve to know him. It was wrong to keep him from you for so long. I see that now.”                

“Thank you. I promise to be a better father than my own.” Arthur said.

“Arthur, you have shown me that already.” Gwen said. Gwen sat on the bench next to Gaius. “Here I am physician examine me.”

Gaius smiled. He checked her eyes and her pulse. “Sire, she is tired and thin. Good food and rest is all that I prescribe. It will be good to have you in Camelot again, Gwen.”

“Duran, this is Gaius he wants to look at you the same way he just looked at your mother. Will you let him do so?” Arthur said to the boy.

“Yes Sire.” Duran nodded.

Arthur put Duran down and Gaius smiled at him. Gaius looked at the boy carefully.

“He is healthy, Sire. He is small but so were you at this age. He has your mark on him. He reminds me of your mother. You always favored her more than your father.” Gaius said.

Arthur smiled. “He has his mother’s spirit and her curls.”

“Indeed Sire. Gaius smiled up at the King.  

Hunith handed Gwen a cup of water. “You need to let Micah help you. That way you can spend time with Arthur.”

“That was very obvious, Mother.” Merlin said.

“It’s all right, Merlin. I will have plenty of time to spend with Arthur when I go to Camelot. Tell me, is my house still empty? I will have to clean it thoroughly before we move in.” Gwen said.

“Your house is empty but I thought that you would live in the castle with me.” Arthur said.

“As your Queen?” Gwen said. “I don’t think we have resolved everything we need to before that can happen. I will move into my house with Duran. He will be allowed to spend as much time with you as you like until we resolve our issues.”

“I understand.” Arthur nodded. It wasn’t the outcome he was hoping for but it was progress.

“I need to get back.” Gwen drained the cup and stood up.

“You didn’t get your gift.” Arthur said. He looked around and saw his saddlebag. He pulled out a large paper wrapped package and presented it to her.

She untied the string holding the paper and gasped at the purple silk inside. “It’s beautiful but it is also very impractical. It’s too nice to scrub floors and do wash in a dress made of this.”

“You will have a servant for that. You will not have to work hard ever again. I promise that even if you never become my Queen.” Arthur said.

Hunith and Merlin looked at each other. Gaius frowned. The thought that Gwen would not become Queen was something no one wanted to think about.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gwen saw their faces. She knew they expected a wedding as soon as they reached Camelot. She just wasn’t ready for that and she didn’t think that Arthur was either.

“Arthur, I’m sure we will work through our issues in time but I am touched that you will be so generous with us.” Gwen said.

“You are the mother of my son I am only doing what I should.” Arthur said.

“Sire, where is my present?” Duran said.

“I almost forgot.” Arthur put the cloth in Gwen’s hands and picked up the saddlebag again. He pulled a wooden sword out and handed it to him. “I had one very similar to this one when I was your age. I will show you how to use it. When you are a bit older I will give you a real one.”

“A real one?” Gwen asked.

“A Malay blade of course.” Arthur said. “He will train with that until he is ready to become a knight. That is if you will agree.”

“Of course I will agree.” Gwen said. “I am going back to work, Duran. Stay here with Hunith.”

“I thought we could play for a while.” Arthur said.

“Fine but bring him back for before supper.” Gwen said.

“You will come to supper. Arthur brought rabbits for stew.” Hunith said.

“I will come.” Gwen said. “Send Merlin to fetch me when it is ready.” Gwen left them.       

“Its progress at least. Duran, why don’t we play outside until supper.” Arthur said as he held out his hand to Duran. Duran took it and they went outside.

“I never thought that she would refuse to marry him.” Merlin said.

“None of us did. She wants to speak to you about something it seems.” Hunith said.

“I wonder what.” Merlin said.

“Peel the potatoes while you wonder.” Hunith handed him a basket with a few potatoes and carrots. “Wash the carrots too. You need to get some fresh water.”

“Yes Mother.” Merlin went to fetch some water.

“Gaius, what do you think about all this? Will the council accept her and the boy?” Hunith asked.

“If they marry the council has no say in anything. Arthur has already drawn up the documents naming Duran his heir. I was present at his birth so I can swear he is Arthur’s son.” Gaius said.

“She didn’t say anything about that.” Hunith said.

“He didn’t tell her. Arthur was prepared to let the boy stay with his mother but if Arthur should die then Duran would have to be found and put on the throne. No one knows this but me and maybe, Merlin.” Gaius told her.

“Arthur loves the boy. I understand him wanting everything for him. There will be those that will still question if Arthur is truly the father of the boy.” Hunith said. “After that incident there are sure to be questions.”

“You and I are witness to it. We both know they shared a bed and the boy came from that night. If there is a need I will swear it on my honor.” Gaius said.

“I know there have been no other men sharing her bed.” Hunith said. “Duran is all she has thought about until Arthur showed up. That should be enough to prove his paternity, wouldn’t it Gaius?”

“It would help if she was Queen and they had another child.” Gaius said.

“How would that help?” Hunith was confused.

“If both children favor their father then there will be no more doubt.” Gaius said. “I wish Arthur’s daughter would have survived that would have been enough. The child favored him.”

“When Gwen heard what happened to Mithian she wept. As did I.” Hunith said. “That was a cruel twist of fate.”

“Fate has done nothing but twist for these two.” Gaius said. “I wish it would stop. I wish they could just be happy. I remember how happy Uther and Ygraine were before Arthur’s birth. It seems the Pendragons are all cursed in love.”

“Maybe Gwen and Arthur will break the curse and start to know happiness.” Hunith said.

“That is all our hope.” Merlin said from the door. “Stay there, Mother. I will cook the supper. I know you and Gaius haven’t visited in a while.”

“No. you are tired from the journey. I can talk and cook at the same time.” Hunith took the peeled and cleaned vegetables from him. “How long were you listening at the door, Merlin?”

“Long enough.” Merlin kissed her on the cheek and sat down.

“Where are Arthur and the boy?” Gaius asked.

“Arthur and Duran are looking at a toad.” Merlin grinned. “They laugh the same way. I can’t wait to see them in Camelot. Duran will be fascinated with everything.”

“I’m worried about Elyan’s reaction myself. He should have been told.” Gaius said. “He will be angry at us all for this.”

“He will just be glad to have her back.” Merlin said. “I think that is all that will matter to him.”

“I hope you are right, Merlin, for all our sakes.” Gaius said.

X

Gwen walked to her house and put the silk cloth on the table. She looked around and sighed, in a day or two she would leave this place and go back to Camelot.

Gwen missed her brother and it didn’t matter how angry he was with her, she would be glad to see him. He would be angry that she kept herself and her son from him. She knew he would not have kept her secret. Elyan would have gone to Arthur straight away.

Duran would love having another man in his life too. It was good that he would have his father but he also needed his uncle. Both men would teach him many things.

Gwen took a deep breath and went back to the forge to finish the tools she was making for the harvest time. When she arrived Micah was there sharpening the spades and shovels.

“I finished my other work and I thought I’d give you a hand. I saw the King ride into the village.” Micah said.

“I’m going back with him this time. I was going to tell you tomorrow.” Gwen said. “I know you can handle the work here or else I wouldn’t go.”

“I thought…. Never mind what I thought.” Micah said. “Do you love him?”

“Yes but there is much we must work through before we can be married.” Gwen said.

“You are going to marry the King? Micah looked at the shovel in his hands and put it to the wheel.

“He is Duran’s father and we were going to get married before I came to live in Ealdor.” Gwen said.

“You never speak of what your life was before you came here. I haven’t been here but a few years myself.” Micah said. “I thought you and I … maybe.”

Gwen looked at him in shock. She had never even considered him that way. She thought he was a nice man who worked well with his hands. She had no romantic feelings for him at all.

“If I gave you the impression that I was anything more than your friend, I am sorry. I love Arthur and I always have.” Gwen told him.

“You didn’t. I was just being silly.” Micah changed the subject. “What is left to do?”

“There are a few more spades and a scythe that needs repaired. Those over there are done they need handles.” Gwen pointed to a shovel and two spades on the work bench.

“I’ll get to those after I sharpen this.” Micah said as he put his head down and focused on his task.

Gwen looked over at him and frowned. She never noticed that he had feelings for her. She sighed and reheated the spade she was working on.

A short time later, Merlin came to fetch Gwen from the forge. He smiled hello at Micah. “Gwen, it’s time for supper.”

“That didn’t seem long at all.” Gwen said. “I am stopping for the night. I will see you in the morning, Micah.”

“Good night, Gwen. I will work a little while longer. Enjoy your evening with your friends.” Micah said as he picked up another spade to sharpen.

Merlin offered Gwen his arm and they walked slowly to Hunith’s house.

“What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Merlin said with a grin.

“You know us both well, Merlin. Do you think we will ever find a way back to each other?” Gwen asked.

“You and Arthur?” Merlin grinned. “Of course. You two are meant to be together. It does bother me that you will not be marrying him when you go back to Camelot. I think it is well past due for the two of you.” 

“I believe that Arthur feels as you do.” Gwen said. “I want to be sure there is no more distrust between us. That is what made me stay away for so long.”

“Well, he did marry Mithian.” Merlin said. “It really was all about duty, you know. He didn’t really have any love for her. He respected her but he didn’t love her. He was more upset about the baby than her. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Gwen shook her head. “No you are right to tell me. It was a little girl wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Merlin said. “She never drew breath.”

Gwen sighed. “I would have never thought that Arthur would ever care for children but when I see him with Duran, I am amazed.”

“They were playing until Mother made them come in and wash up. They are both filthy.” Merlin said. “They got into a puddle of mud and I think the toad they were looking at splashed them. I just washed those breeches too.”

“Was Duran afraid? He usually doesn’t like toads and things like that.” Gwen said.

“They were laughing. They laugh the same. It was fun to watch Arthur playing with him.” Merlin said.

“I hope he continues to play with him when we get back to Camelot.” Gwen said.

“Oh so that is the thing that is worrying you.” Merlin gave her arm a squeeze. “Don’t worry, Gwen. I will make sure that Arthur has time to play. We can take him on hunting trips.”

“Hunting trips?” Gwen made a face.

“We don’t always hunt on hunting trips. You should remember that.” Merlin laughed.

“Oh those kinds of hunting trips.” Gwen laughed. “Duran has my permission to go on those.” 

Merlin laughed. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Gwen walked into Hunith’s house and saw Duran and Arthur, she gasped. Both of them were splattered with mud.

“What did I tell you?” Merlin was trying hard to keep a straight face.

“Sorry Mummy.” Duran said with a sad look on his face.

“It’s my fault. I poked the silly toad and it jumped straight into the puddle. We were really close to it and we were covered. Merlin will wash everything. Wont you, Merlin?” Arthur looked up at Merlin hoping to be saved from Gwen’s anger.

“Of course, Sire.” Merlin turned away to grin.

“Maybe you should do it, Arthur.” Gwen said with a tilt of her head.

Merlin couldn’t hold back any longer and started to laugh. “Gwen he doesn’t know how to do anything except fight and rule a Kingdom.”

“Maybe you should teach him, Merlin. Gwen smiled. “In case he wants to be a farmer or something.”

Arthur made a face. “Why would I ever do that?”

“Don’t you remember the picnic that was interrupted?” Gwen asked.

“Oh yes that picnic. I do remember saying that Merlin would come along for the hard work.” Arthur said with a twinkle in his eye.

Merlin frowned. “That is not fair.”

Gaius laughed. “Oh but it would be so entertaining for me to see the two of you try to farm all by your selves.”

“Merlin was always a hard worker in the fields.” Hunith said. “He would know just what to do.”

“Thank you Mother.” Merlin said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Who said I would want to go with you anyway?”

Arthur opened his mouth to say something and Gwen cleared her throat.

“I’m going to wash up a bit. I will be right back.” Gwen went outside to wash the dirt off her hands and face in the basin by the door outside.

Arthur followed her. “Guinevere, I was wondering if you want me with you when you speak to Elyan.”

“No. I think it would be wise for him to cool down a little before seeing you. He will be angry with us both but I am most afraid of what he might say or do to you.” Gwen said as she washed her hands in the basin.

“I understand. He is one of my most trusted Knights and I feel horrible for keeping things from him already.” Arthur said.

“We both have kept much from him.” Gwen said. She wiped her hands on the towel hanging on the hook.

“You have a smudge.” Arthur said. “Here, I will get it off.” He took the towel and dipped it in the water and wiped off a smudge of soot from her cheek.

Gwen put her hand on his. “Thank you.”

Arthur leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft gentle kiss. He wasn’t sure how she would react after he kissed her last time.

Gwen reached up and pulled him back down for another kiss. This time they kissed more passionately. Arthur pulled her close against him.

Merlin walked out and stood there while they kissed and waited. When they broke the kiss, he coughed to get their attention.

“What is it, Merlin?” Arthur almost growled at him.

“Mother is putting supper on the table.” Merlin said. “But if you are too busy kissing to eat then I’ll just go back inside.”

“Get inside before I hit you about the head.” Arthur threatened. “We will be there in a moment.”

“Arthur, we should go in. I need to see to Duran after all.” Gwen said as she put a calming hand on his chest.       

Arthur nodded. He took Gwen’s hand from his chest and held it as they went inside.  

Merlin walked in right in front of them with a big grin on his face. “They were kissing.”

Arthur reached out and slapped Merlin on the back of the head. “And you were watching.”

“Now sit down and eat all of you.” Hunith said.

Gwen sat next to Duran and helped him put jam on his bread. Arthur and Gwen gave each other warm looks throughout the meal.

When the meal was over Hunith looked at them both. “Gwen, you and Arthur go take a walk. I will watch Duran. I know you have things to talk about.”

“They will probably just kiss.” Merlin said with a grin.

Hunith hit him on the top of the head.

“Ow! Mother!” Merlin winced.

“You will get another if you don’t leave them alone.” Hunith said.

“Thank you Hunith.” Arthur said. He and Gwen got up and went outside.

X

Arthur took Gwen’s hand as they started to walk. “Did I tell you how happy you have made me by coming with us to Camelot?”

“You didn’t have to. I could see it in your eyes when I told you.” Gwen said as she gave Arthur’s hand a squeeze. “I just hope you weren’t expecting a wedding as soon as we arrived.”

“I am an impatient man. I admit it but I will continue to do as you ask.” Arthur said.

“Thank you for the cloth. I should make it into a gown when we get to Camelot. For feasts and ceremonies of course.” Gwen said.

“It will be beautiful. You were always the best seamstress in all of the land.” Arthur said.

Gwen smiled. “Arthur, how will you explain Duran? Will he be acknowledged as your son at Court?”

“Yes he will. I have already made him my heir.” Arthur said.

Gwen looked at him surprised. “You did?”

“Yes because even if you decided not to come back to Camelot, he is my son and the Kingdom is his upon my death.” Arthur told her.

“If we marry and have a legitimate son, will Duran be disinherited?” Gwen asked.

“No. He is my first born. Whether he is legitimate or not is of no importance.” Arthur said. “At least not to me. I am King and I say who succeeds me and it will be Duran.”

“If we had stayed here?” Gwen asked. “What would have happened then?”

“He would be found and given his birthright.” Arthur said. “I need your help Guinevere. I need you to make sure he is well grounded and I want you to help him be a good man. My father did a poor job with me, I think. It wasn’t until you were in my life that I even tried to be better as a man and a King.”

“You give me too much credit. I will make sure he is not a prat if that is your worry.” Gwen said.

Arthur grinned. “It is. Will you be taking much back to Camelot?”

“No just clothes and toys mostly. I did bring a few things with me when I first came here that I will want to take back. There is nothing that we can’t put on the horses.”

“I did see a hobby horse. Did you want to bring it?” Arthur asked.

“No. I am sure he will have another soon.” Gwen said. “You plan on spoiling him, don’t you?”

“Some.” Arthur admitted.

They arrived at Gwen’s house and Arthur opened the door for her to enter. They went inside and Gwen lit the fire. She joined Arthur at the table.

“Everything we are taking with us is there in those sacks.” Gwen nodded to three large sacks near the door. “Duran watched me pack but he thinks we are just going for a visit. He doesn’t realize that we are leaving here for good.”

“You can visit whenever you want.” Arthur said. “Hunith has always welcomed us. Merlin is fortunate to have such a kind mother.”

“She was a big help when I needed it.” Gwen said. “I don’t think I will ever be able to repay her for everything she did for us.”

“Maybe we should take Hunith back with us too.” Arthur said.

“Merlin would love that. Hunith is so proud of him. She told me what she had to go through when Merlin was a baby. She had no one to help her. It made me sad because I had her to lean on.” Gwen said.

“I am grateful to her for that. I have always had a fondness for her. It is almost like she is everyone’s mother not just Merlin’s.” Arthur said.

“And grandmother.” Gwen said. “Merlin needs to give her a few grandchildren of her own.”

“What girl would marry, Merlin?” Arthur made a face.

“He is the man servant to the King and the apprentice of the Court Physician. He is quite handsome as well. Any girl would be lucky to have him. I had a bit of a crush on him when he came to Camelot.” Gwen told him.

Arthur wrinkled his nose. “I’m glad you saw sense.”

Gwen laughed. She got up and went to sit on his knee. She caressed his cheek. “I have only loved you with all my heart.”

“And I you with all of my heart.” Arthur said as he pulled her close. “You have been the only one in my heart.”

Gwen kissed him. Arthur picked her up and took her over to narrow bed. He pulled off his tunic and joined her.

An hour later, Merlin stood outside the door and hesitated. He could hear sounds coming from inside that made him grin. He walked back to his mother’s house without disturbing them.

“I think Duran is staying here tonight.” Merlin said as he came in.

“Why?” Hunith asked. “Are they still talking?”

“They weren’t talking. They were … um …” Merlin blushed.

“Oh I see.” Hunith said as she blushed too.

Gaius raised an eyebrow and grinned. “We may be getting a Queen sooner than we think.”    


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Arthur woke to a banging noise. He felt something stir against his chest and realized that it was Gwen. They had spent the night together.

The banging started again and he swore under his breath. This time Gwen raised her head and looked around.

“Oh look how late it is. I should have been at the forge hours ago.” Gwen said. She jumped up taking the blanket with her as she went behind the curtain to get dressed.

Arthur got up and pulled on his breeches as he walked to the door. It wasn’t exactly the way he had hoped they would wake up to each other. He swung it open expecting to see Merlin standing there but it was Micah.

“Why are you banging on the damn door?” Arthur growled.

“I was worried, Sire. Gwen is usually at the forge by now. I thought something had happened to her.” Micah said. He looked at Arthur’s appearance and realized he had been there all night.

“She is fine. She will be there shortly.” Arthur stood there and waited for him to leave. “You may go,”

Micah just nodded and walked off.

Gwen came out as Arthur was closing the door. “Why was Merlin banging on the door? Is there something wrong with Duran?”

“It wasn’t Merlin. It was Micah. He was worried about you.” Arthur frowned and pulled on his tunic. “What is with him? He seems very strange. I thought for a second he was going to punch me.”

“Don’t get mad but he has feelings for me. I wasn’t even aware of them until he said something yesterday when I told him I was leaving.” Gwen said.

Arthur sighed. “There was nothing between you?”

“No. I never saw him as anything but a friend. He was the one that thought there was more. I promise that there was nothing between us.” Gwen said.

“I believe you.” Arthur said. He pulled her close. “I am just worried that he will think he can win you over.”

“Never.” Gwen said. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. She leaned against his chest for a moment. “I have to get to work. We leave tomorrow and I don’t want to leave things unfinished.”

“I will look after Duran today.” Arthur said. “We will have fun playing together.”

“And who will look after you?” Gwen teased.

Arthur swatted her bottom making her giggle. “Merlin will look after me like he always does. Get to work.” He kissed her one more time before letting her go.  

She laughed and went through the door. Arthur found his boots and sat down to put them on. He realized that he was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

Merlin appeared in the doorway. “Did you sleep well, Sire?”

“Well enough.” Arthur eyed him suspiciously. “What has you all chipper and cheeky?”

“You and Gwen.” Merlin grinned. “I am pleased you are getting on so well.”

“What would you know about that? Were you peeking in the window?” Arthur looked at him.

“No. I came to see if you were coming to get Duran and I could hear you and Gwen … getting on.” Merlin blushed.

“We really need to have a talk about you watching things that you shouldn’t.” Arthur said as he stood up and walked to the door. “I am going to spend the day with Duran while Gwen finishes up her work. Let’s go.”

“I wasn’t looking at anything.” Merlin said. “I could hear you through the door.”

Arthur glared at him and went out the door to Hunith’s house.

Merlin rolled his eyes and followed.

Duran was up and ready to play by the time Arthur and Merlin got there. Arthur took him to play behind the house. Merlin watched for a while until Hunith called to him.

“Merlin, where are you?” Hunith called out the door.

“I’m here, Mother.” Merlin went to see what she wanted.

Hunith waved him inside. “Well? Did they say anything?”

“No. but they had just woken up when got there.” Merlin said. “I saw Micah walking away from the house. I wonder what he was doing there.”

“Micah is sweet on Gwen. He may have thought they had a future but that was never the case. It was one sided on his part.” Hunith said.

“Was there anything between them?” Gaius asked from his seat at the table.

“No. she was focused on Duran and her work. She never paid him any attention.” Hunith said. She handed Merlin a basket of turnips. “Peel these and I will mash them for the midday meal.”

Merlin took the basket and sighed. “I never told you this but I really don’t like turnips.”

Hunith laughed. “I know. You make a face when you eat them but you do eat them.”

“It wasn’t because I like them. It was because I was hungry.” Merlin said. “I don’t eat them anymore. I’ll peel these and go look for some mushrooms in the woods. Maybe I will even go get some watercress from the stream. Anything but turnips.”

“Camelot has spoiled you, Merlin.” Hunith said.

“Yes it has and I have no problem with that one bit.” Merlin said as he went to sit on the wall outside.

Hunith sighed and went back inside.

Gaius chuckled when he saw Hunith’s face. “He is a hand full that one. You should be commended for raising him. He has been something of comfort to me and I thank you for sending him to me.”

“I see now that was a good decision for everyone.” Hunith said. “He has a way of making things better for everyone.”

X

Gwen came into the forge to find Micah at the grinding wheel with the last of the finished spades. The others were already fitted with handles and sharpened.

“I wasn’t that late, was I?” Gwen said. “You never came to check on me before.”

“Are you sure he isn’t using you like noblemen do?” Micah said. He could tell she was annoyed with him.

“I am sure that he loves me. He is trying to put the past in the past just as I am.” Gwen said. “I told you we were betrothed once before.”

“But you are a peasant not a noble. Why would he even give you a thought?” Micah asked.

“You know nothing of Arthur’s true nature. I have always been more than a simple peasant to him. It’s true that I am not of noble blood but that means very little to Arthur.” Gwen told him. “Merlin is his closest friend and he was born right here in this village. My brother is a Knight of Camelot and his friend.”

“All I know is that Noblemen are all alike.” Micah said. “They have no thought to the peasants beneath them. We are just toys to them to do with what they will. You would do well to remember that.”  

“You are here to help me at the forge not question my choices in my private affairs.” Gwen said sharply. Anger was flashing in her eyes now. “I need to mend the broken scythe and make two more. They will need handles. Go find some.”

Micah threw the spade on the ground and left in a huff.

Gwen lit the fire and chose some iron to make the two new blades from. She got to work and took out her anger with Micah on the iron.

Micah had lost his senses if he thought what he said would change anything. She knew Arthur better than anyone with the exception of Merlin. Micah was jealous and that was all it was. Micah didn’t return all morning and she was grateful for that.

Gwen worked steadily until Merlin came to fetch her for the midday meal. Merlin leaned against the post until she looked up.

“What has made you so upset?” Merlin asked.

“Micah is jealous of Arthur and he said some harsh things.” Gwen wiped her brow on her sleeve. “I sent him for handles for the new scythes and he disappeared. Is it time for midday meal already?”

“Yes. We are having mashed turnips, mushrooms and watercress.” Merlin said.

“Sounds very fancy for around here.” Gwen smiled. “Don’t you hate turnips?”

“Arthur isn’t too fond of them either.” Merlin grinned. “So I picked some cress and gathered mushrooms too. Are you going to speak to Arthur about Micah?”

“No. It will only make Arthur angry. Besides he already knows that Micah has feelings for me. I told him.” Gwen said as she took off her apron.

“How did he take it?” Merlin asked.

“Like Arthur.” Gwen laughed.

Merlin nodded. “I see. Micah would do well to make himself scarce until we leave then.”

“That is what I am hoping. I was rather sharp with him.” Gwen said. “I hope he now sees there is no hope of me returning his feelings.”

“Love makes people stupid.” Merlin said.

“Do you really believe that Merlin?” Gwen asked as they started to walk to Hunith’s house.

“Maybe I should say that jealousy makes people stupid.” Merlin said. “Arthur was jealous of Lancelot that is why he believed the worst that night. That is also why he is willing to believe there was an enchantment involved now that Lancelot is out of the picture.”

“I understand.” Gwen said. “Micah thinks Arthur is like all other noblemen. That he is just using me like a toy. I know better. I have seen the love that is still in Arthur’s eyes for me.”

“Never doubt his love for you, Gwen.” Merlin said. “It is the one thing that makes him a better man when you are with him. He can be a great King but only if you are at his side.”

“Merlin, you are very wise sometimes.” Gwen looked at her friend in wonder.

“And other times?” Merlin asked.

“You are just a good friend.” Gwen smiled at him. “Did Arthur and Duran get into anything today?”

“No. They played hide and seek for a while then followed me down to the stream to look at the fish. They are so alike.” Merlin said. “You will have your work cut out for you.”

“What do you mean?” Gwen was confused.

“It will take a lot of love to keep them both in line.” Merlin told her. “Are you prepared for that?”

“Yes.” Gwen said confidently.

Merlin laughed. “Just so you are sure of what lies ahead then.”    

“I am very sure.” Gwen said. “I love them both with all my heart and that will never fail. Merlin, in all these years, has there been anyone to love you?” 

“Once but she died.” Merlin said. “I fear I am not going to find the love like you and Arthur have. That doesn’t mean that I will stop looking for it.”

“Good because one day I am sure you will find it.” Gwen said as they reached Hunith’s house. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Duran came from around the side of the house and shouted. “Mummy!”

“Did you have a good morning, Duran?” Gwen said as he hugged her.

“Yes. Sire let me wiggle my toes in the water. It was cold. Then we saw a fish and it sucked on my toe.” Duran said.

Arthur appeared at the corner of the house with a bouquet of flowers. “We picked you some flowers too.”

“I shall have to share with Hunith.” Gwen smiled as she took them from Arthur.

“Those are all yours ‘cause we picked some for her too.” Duran said.

“I see that you were very busy this morning so you won’t fuss about a nap after you eat then.” Gwen said as she looked at Arthur.

Arthur nodded. “I think we both could use a nap. He has so much energy. I’m having a hard time keeping up.”

“No more fish sucking on your toes this afternoon. The water is getting too chilly for that.” Gwen gave Arthur a look. “I don’t want either one of you catching a cold.”

“Yes Mummy.” Duran said in a disappointed voice.

“We shall take a long walk and find some berries for later.” Arthur said.

“That sounds wonderful.” Gwen said. “Take Merlin with you so you don’t get lost in the woods.”

“I was planning on it. He will carry the basket.” Arthur grinned.  

“Thanks, I would love to come.” Merlin said.

They went in and ate the nice meal that Hunith had prepared. Arthur and Duran lay on a blanket by the fire and fell asleep soon after. Gwen went back to the forge to finish her work. 

Merlin was restless so he decided to take a walk in the woods. He wasn’t very far from the village when he saw Micah talking to a woman in a black cloak. He ducked behind a tree and listened.

“My Lady, she isn’t interested in me. I have trying to tell you this. She is leaving for Camelot in the morning with the King, Merlin and the old physician. The King has acknowledged the boy as his own.” Micah said. “There is nothing that can be done.”

“You leave that to me.” The woman said. She turned just enough for Merlin to see her face. “I will not let this boy take my rightful place on the throne of Camelot.”

Merlin froze when he saw Morgana’s face.

“What are you going to do? Kill him?” Micah asked. “He is but a small boy.”

“He is Arthur’s son and that makes him my enemy.” Morgana said. “You have failed me. What did I tell you would happen if you failed me?”

“You would kill me. My Lady, I did try. Gwen was just not interested. She is still in love with the King.” Micah told her.

“Will they marry?” Morgana asked.

“She hasn’t said but he bedded her last night.” Micah said.

Morgana growled and sent the man flying into a large oak. “Will I never be rid of that handmaiden? I can’t believe he forgave her. He should have killed her, beheaded her not bedded her again. I will not let her or her brat take my crown. I will kill her if it’s the last thing I do.”

Merlin watched as Morgana disappeared in a swirl of wind. He looked around and went to check Micah. He found no pulse or breathing. He rushed back to tell Arthur what he had just seen.

Arthur was asleep on the floor when Merlin got back.

“Arthur, wake up.” Merlin shook his shoulder/

“What is it, Merlin?” Arthur looked up sleepily.

“Morgana was in the woods. She was working with Micah to keep Gwen from you. She is determined to kill Gwen and Duran.” Merlin said.  

Arthur jumped up and ran to the forge.

Gwen gave him a questioning look when he suddenly appeared. “Arthur, what is it?”

“Morgana is close by. She is here to kill you and Duran.” Arthur said as he tried to catch his breath.

“Where is Duran?” Gwen started to get a knot in her stomach.

“I left him at Hunith’s. You should not be alone here.” Arthur said. He held out his hand. “Come with me now.”

Gwen put down what she was working on and took Arthur’s hand. They started to run to Hunith’s house when they were knocked on the ground.

Arthur sat up and looked behind them. Morgana was standing there with a smirk on her face.

“Hello brother dear.”

“Morgana, what do you think you are doing? They are my family. They are your blood. Why do you want to harm them?” Arthur said.

“I should be Queen not that handmaiden.” Morgana yelled. “You should have killed her when I brought that fool Lancelot back from the dead. Now I hear you are bedding her again. As if one brat on her wasn’t bad enough. Are you trying for another?”

Arthur stood up and pulled Gwen up behind him. “So it was an enchantment.”

“Yes. You should have beheaded the bitch. Now I will have to do it for you.” Morgana said as she held out her hand.

“I don’t think so, Morgana.” Merlin said from behind Arthur and Gwen. “I cannot allow you to hurt Gwen or Duran.”

“How are you going to stop me? Polish me to death?” Morgana cackled.

“Merlin, get back inside and stay with Duran. Take Guinevere with you.” Arthur said. He pushed Gwen toward Hunith’s house. “Run.”

Gwen started to run. Arthur kept himself between her and Morgana as he followed her.

Morgana held out her hand and started to say a spell when she flew back and hit the ground.

“Merlin!” Gwen stopped running. “You have magick?”

Arthur turned to Merlin. “It’s about time.”  

Arthur grabbed a stunned Gwen and went inside the house.

Gwen and went to hide behind the table with Hunith and Duran. She scooped up Duran in her arms. She was still shocked by what she saw

Merlin had followed them in. He turned to Arthur with a confused look on his face. “You knew?”

“Please. You don’t whisper that softly and the eyes are a dead giveaway.” Arthur said. “I was just waiting for you to speak up.”

“Arthur, what will happen to him?” Gaius asked.

“He will be polishing my armor day after tomorrow unless Morgana kills him first.” Arthur said. “Is she dead or just knocked out?”

“Just knocked out I would say.” Merlin looked out the window. “So I’m still a manservant then. I get no special appointment or anything?”

“Shut up Merlin! You get to live as long as you tell no one about your magick. Well no one else.” Arthur said. “Can’t you kill her at least severely injure her long enough for us to get back to Camelot?”

“Yes but it won’t be easy. She has gotten more powerful than I expected.” Merlin said as he walked to the door.

“Merlin, be careful. Hunith said.

Merlin set his jaw and nodded. He walked out the door as a fire ball started to form in his hand.

“You’re really going to let him live?” Hunith said.

“I figured it out years ago and I have let him live. I have no intention of changing that. Besides he is a secret I want to keep. I know he protects me. I’m very grateful for that even though he can be an idiot sometimes.” Arthur said as grabbed his sword and went to sit with Gwen and their son.

Gaius looked at him. “Sire, I don’t think a sword will do much good against Morgana.”

“I know but it makes me feel like I’m doing something.” Arthur said. “How long have you known about Merlin, Gaius?

“Since before he came to Camelot. Your father would have killed him on the spot if he knew.” Gaius said.

Arthur shook his head. “All this is my father’s fault. All he would have had to do is acknowledge her as his daughter after Gorlois died. Now Morgana is seeking revenge against someone who is already dead. Tell me the logic in that?”

Gwen leaned her head against Arthur’s shoulder. “At least we know it was an enchantment that made me betray you on that horrible night.”

“We should have been married.” Arthur said. “So much has happened because of the events that night. I don’t think I will ever forgive her for that.”

“Nor will I.” Gwen said as she snuggled a sleepy and confused Duran in her lap.

X

Out in the village, Merlin slowly walked to where Morgana was laying. He wondered if she was really still unconscious or waiting for him to get close enough to strike. The fireball tingled his fingers but he didn’t put it out.

He was standing over her when she opened her eyes. “Hello Morgana.”

Morgana looked up at him and her eyes narrowed. “Did Arthur send you out here to see if I was dead?”

“No. He sent me out here to kill you.” Merlin said with a serious look on his face.

“You can’t kill me. You are nothing but a manservant.” Morgana hissed.

“You’re wrong. I am Emrys.” Merlin saw the frightened look on her face before he sent the fireball into her chest.

At that distance the blow was fatal. Merlin knelt down to check for signs of life and found none. He sighed deeply.

Merlin remembered the sweet beautiful girl he had a crush on when he first came to Camelot. The woman lying dead on the ground was a completely different person. The girl he once had feelings for had died years ago.

Merlin stood up and turned to look at his mother’s house. “Arthur!”

After a few moments Arthur appeared in the doorway.

“Is she dead?” Arthur asked. He hesitated. He didn’t want to leave Gwen and the others unprotected if Morgana was still alive.

“Yes. She won’t bother us anymore.” Merlin said as he turned to Arthur. “I will build the pyre for her.”

Arthur walked to where Merlin was standing and looked at his sister. “She used to be such a beautiful person inside and out. Now she looks like an old woman.”

“Dark magick will do that. It takes your soul.” Merlin said. “I don’t enjoy killing. I don’t think I ever will.”

“I know.” Arthur said. “Taking another’s life is a burden on one’s soul. I’ll help with the pyre.”

“No. I want to do it alone.” Merlin said. He bent down and closed Morgana’s eyes before he picked up her body. He carried her out to the fallow field and raised his arms. Branches and sticks arranged themselves on the bare ground.

He laid Morgana on the pyre and whispered in her ear. “I’m sorry.” He waved his hand over her face making her beautiful and young again.

Merlin stepped back and said a spell causing the pyre to blaze suddenly. He watched with a stoic face as her body turned to ash.

Arthur watched from a distance. He realized by the way Merlin was treating Morgana’s body that Merlin had feelings for his sister. It was something he had never known. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Merlin stayed there watching the pyre burn until the embers started to cool. He couldn’t bring himself to walk away.

Gwen looked out the window of the house at Merlin. “Arthur you need to go get him. He shouldn’t be out there alone.”

“You knew he had feelings for her, didn’t you?” Arthur asked Gwen.

Gaius and Hunith looked at each other.

“I had my suspicions but Morgana would have never crossed the line with a servant. Not even one she had feelings for.” Gwen said.

“She had feelings for him? Did he know?” Arthur asked.

“I don’t know. After she came back from being missing for so long she seemed to have gotten over it.” Gwen said.

“I’ll go get him. He needs to eat and get some rest for tomorrow.” Arthur said.

“We are still leaving in the morning then?” Gwen asked.

“Yes. I have to get back. Will you be ready?” Arthur asked.

“I’m already packed so I will be ready.” Gwen said. “Go get him, Arthur. Don’t let him be alone.”

Arthur nodded and went out to get Merlin.

Gwen turned around and saw Hunith’s and Gaius’ faces. “You two didn’t know either, did you?”

“It wasn’t something he would confide in his mother.” Hunith said. “I had my suspicions too but I thought it was just my imagination. Gaius, did he say something to you?”

“No but I suspected.” Gaius said. “I never knew she returned his feelings. I wonder if Merlin knew.”

“If I knew what?” Merlin said as he came in with Arthur. “Tell me Gaius.”

Gaius hesitated.

“I thought that Morgana had feelings for you too.” Gwen said.

Merlin nodded. “I knew but she was a Lady of the Court and I was the manservant of Prince Prat. It wasn’t going to happen for us.”

Arthur looked at Gwen. “It almost didn’t for us.” He looked at Merlin. “I’m sorry I had no idea, Merlin.”

Merlin sat down at the table. “Why should you? I am your manservant not one of the Knights.”

Arthur knew what Merlin said was true. He shouldn’t treat him any differently than the Knights but he did. He felt ashamed. Merlin was his friend and so much more.

“I’m truly sorry, Merlin.” Arthur said.

“You said that already.” Merlin said. “Maybe Gwen being in Camelot will take some of the prat out of you.”

“I doubt that.” Gwen said as she sat next to Merlin. “Thank you for protecting us, Merlin. I know it cost you dearly.”

Merlin smiled at Gwen. “I would do anything for you and Duran and yes, even Arthur.”

“Thank you Merlin.” Arthur said. 

“Supper is ready. Let’s eat. Duran looks like he about to fall asleep.” Hunith said.

Duran had been quiet since the attack. He could tell something was making everyone upset and he was confused about it all. Now he saw that Merlin was sad. He climbed up on the bench next to Merlin and gave him a hug.

Merlin hugged him back. “What was that for?”

Duran looked at him with Gwen’s eyes. “Because you’re sad. You can sleep with my horsey. I will make you feel better.”

“I’m fine. You can keep your horsey, Duran. I will be better after we eat.” Merlin smiled up at Hunith. “Smells wonderful, Mother.”

Everyone sat down at the table and no one mentioned Morgana again.

After supper Duran fell asleep by the fire with his head on Gwen’s lap. Arthur came and sat beside her.

Gaius and Hunith were already asleep as well. The excitement of the day was a bit much for them as well.

“Do you want me to carry him to your house?” Arthur asked.

“No. I want to stay here tonight. Everything is packed there. I haven’t told him that we aren’t coming back.” Gwen said.

“Merlin visits often and Hunith is always welcome at Camelot. It won’t be so bad.” Arthur said. “He will adjust. I wish I could talk you into staying in the castle but you must do what you feel is best for him.”

Gwen caressed Arthur’s cheek. “It’s just until we work it all out. When we marry I will come live at the castle. Now that we know the truth, it seems likely.”

Arthur nodded. He looked over at Merlin sitting at the table. “I’m worried about him.”

“I am too.” Gwen said. “She wasn’t some strange sorceress. She was someone he had feelings for. We need to give him the support he won’t ask for.”

Arthur nodded. “I need to be a better friend to him.”

“Yes you do.” Merlin said as he walked up behind them with a piece of firewood in his hand. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry over me.”

“Thanks. I won’t.” Arthur said with a grin. “Are you going to be ready in the morning, Merlin? We need to get an early start. We are going to be loaded down and I have a feeling Duran has never ridden a horse before.”

“No he hasn’t.” Gwen said. “He will ride with me.”

“We will take turns. Holding him still will be a challenge for us both.” Arthur said. “He will fall asleep at some point. You haven’t been on a horse in a while it may be difficult for you to manage that.”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Gwen said. “Why do you think he will fall asleep?”

“Merlin does when he rides great distances.” Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder.

Merlin looked up from tending the fire. “It was only that once. I’ll have to distribute the weight so that the horses won’t tire too quickly. Wearing your chainmail and armor in the morning?”

“Of course.” Arthur said. “Why does that matter?”

“The weight is greater for the horse with you, your armor and a small boy.” Merlin said. “I will put more on Gaius’ and my horses.”

“You are very surprising sometimes, Merlin.” Arthur said.

“You just don’t want me to turn you into a horny toad.” Merlin grinned. “You know I can do that.”

Arthur stared at him as Merlin went to spread the bedrolls for the night. He turned to Gwen. “He was joking, wasn’t he?”

Gwen giggled. “I don’t think so.” 

“Oh Gods!” Arthur softly swore under his breath.

“I think you would be an adorable little toad.” Gwen teased him.

“That is not funny Guinevere.” Arthur said seriously. “All these years and he hasn’t turned me into anything so far. I like those odds.”

“That you can remember.” Merlin said from beside him. “I have the bedrolls down. You can bring Duran over and put him to bed.”

“Wait! What do you mean? Have you turned me into something, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“Not telling.” Merlin grinned and winked at Gwen.

“I shall have to watch you more closely from now on it seems.” Arthur said as he got up and took Duran from Gwen’s lap. “Yes, more closely indeed.”

Gwen bit her lip to keep from giggling.

Merlin just eyed Arthur curiously with his arms folded in front of him. “And what does that mean?”

Arthur came back to Gwen after covering Duran and grinned mischievously at Merlin. He helped her get up to go over to the bedroll beside Duran. “I think you know. Get some sleep Merlin.”

Merlin banked the fire and went to lay down on his bedroll. He didn’t sleep right away his mind playing the scenes with Morgana over and over again. Knowing that he did what he did to protect Arthur and his family didn’t make it any easier to face. He killed Morgana and there was no undoing it. He would have to learn to live with it.

Merlin didn’t sleep well and he was awake before dawn. He got up and went to prepare the horses and load Gwen and Duran’s possessions on the horses.

By the time he was finished, his mother was stirring. She had just started breakfast when Merlin came in.

“You are up early.” Hunith said.

“I had trouble sleeping.” Merlin said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I would worry if you didn’t.” Hunith said. “This isn’t the life I expected for you when I realized you had magick. But I see now it is the life you were meant to live, no matter how difficult it is.”

“It has its good times too.” Merlin said. “I do what I can to bring magick back to Albion. So others like me can be free. It starts with Arthur trusting me with my magick.”

“It seems he has been for some time.” Hunith said. “Talk to him. Tell him everything you have done. You know he won’t harm you now.”

“I will, Mother. But not right now. We have to give Camelot its rightful Queen first.” Merlin looked over at Gwen sleeping with Arthur’s arm around her waist. “I’m not the only one with guilt. Arthur has his fair share.”

“Then you need to help each other.” Hunith said. “It’s what you both need.”

Merlin smiled. “You are always so wise. I love that about you.”

“I will miss you, my boy.” Hunith hugged him. “I always do when you leave me but I am proud of you.”

Arthur started to stir. Merlin looked over.

“I’ll help you get breakfast on the table.” Merlin said. “Arthur is starting to wake.”

“You sit and let me take care of you for just a little longer.” Hunith said.

By the time Hunith had breakfast on the table, everyone was awake and ready to leave. They sat down to one last meal before they left.

Gwen gave Hunith a hug. “Thank you for everything. Come to Camelot for the winter. You can stay with me and Duran.”

“I will think about it.” Hunith said.

Gaius hugged his old friend. “She is right. You should come to Camelot. Merlin and I will take care of you for a change.”

“I will end up taking care of you both and I know it.” Hunith smiled. “I will let you know.”

Duran pulled on her skirt. Hunith came down to him and hugged him. “Be a good boy.”

“I will.” Duran wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her. He ran off to where his mummy was standing with Gaius.

“Thank you, Hunith, for everything. Gwen and I owe you so much. I will never be able to repay it all.” Arthur surprised her with a hug. He pressed a purse full of coins into her hand.

“Arthur, I cant.” Hunith tried to give it back to him. 

“No arguments. It’s for our stay and there should be enough for something extra. Sometimes, I think you are more family to me than I realize.”

“Arthur, I think that is the sweetest thing you have ever said. I should say thank you.” Hunith patted his cheek.

“You are practically Duran’s grandmother not to mention a mother to Guinevere and myself.” Arthur said. “Come to Camelot before the weather turns. We could all use your wisdom.”

Hunith smiled. “Thank you.”

Arthur nodded and went to help Gwen mount her horse. He lifted Duran into the saddle in front of her before mounting his own horse.

Hunith waved until she couldn’t see them anymore. She looked inside the purse expecting to see silver coins but there were only gold pieces. Hunith couldn’t remember ever seeing that much gold in her life. She shook her head in wonder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Arthur led the way as they returned to Camelot. He glanced back at Gwen and Duran several times to make sure everything was all right. They finally stopped around midday near a stream for some food and to rest the horses.

“I’ll take him with me for a while. “Arthur said as he and Gwen watched Duran chase a butterfly. “He’ll be tired from sitting and probably fall asleep. How are you handling the riding after so long away from it?”

“I’m a little sore already but I think I can manage it. We don’t have to go so slow. It will be after sunset when we get there as it is.” Gwen said.

“I don’t want to stress the horses or the two of you. I think Gaius needs to take a little easy as well. He isn’t getting any younger.” Arthur said.

Gwen looked over at Gaius nodding off as he leaned against a tree. She smiled. “He doesn’t get out of Camelot very much does he?”

“No. I think this was the first time in the last three years. He went to Nemeth when King Rodor was dying.” Arthur sighed. “At least he died before his daughter.”

“Arthur, Mithian died in childbirth. It wasn’t your fault.” Gwen said.

“No it was Morgana’s.” Arthur pulled at the grass. “She was the one that twisted it all up with that damn enchantment. We should have been married and Mithian should have found someone that loved her. I was a horrible husband to her.”

“I should have told you that I was with child as soon as I was sure.” Gwen said.

Arthur looked at her. “We weren’t ready to be married. We still had trust issues. Do we still have trust issues?”

“I don’t.” Gwen said. “Do you?”

Arthur shook his head. He looked over at Duran leaning over the bank of the creek. “Duran, don’t get so close. You will fall in. I’ll get him.”

Gwen nodded as Arthur went over to the edge of the creek and scooped Duran up. He tickled him and deposited him next to Gwen on the blanket.

“We should get moving. Merlin?” Arthur called out.

“I’ve already packed up and the water skins are full.” Merlin said as stood up. “I was waiting on you.”

“Wake up Gaius and let’s get moving.” Arthur said.

Merlin grinned as he shook Gaius’ shoulder. “Gaius, we need to go.”

“I was awake. I was just resting my eyes from the sun.” Gaius tried to bluff.

“And the snoring? What was that for?” Merlin chuckled.

Gaius glared at him. “Wipe that grin off your face and help me up.”

Merlin got Gaius up and onto his horse.  

Arthur helped Gwen mount and looked down to see Duran waiting. He chuckled. “You are riding with me for a while, Duran. Merlin, give me a hand, would you?”

Merlin came over. “What do you want me to do?”

“Pass him up after I get on.” Arthur said. “He is going to ride with me for a while.”

Merlin picked up Duran and put him in front of Arthur on the saddle. “Don’t let him fall or Gwen will kill you.”

Arthur just glared as Merlin mounted his own horse. When Merlin was ready they started back down the road.

“Sire, are you my father?” Duran asked suddenly.

“Yes but I thought your mother told you that.” Arthur said.

“Yes but why are you my father?” Duran asked.

“That is a conversation for when you are a little older.” Arthur laughed. “So I will just say that I am your father and I love you and your mother very much.”

“Sire can I call you ‘Father’?” Duran looked up at him

“Yes.” Arthur said. “I would like that very much. Duran, what is your full name?”

“You mean all my names?” Duran asked.

“Yes.” Arthur smiled. He didn’t think to ask it that way.

“Duran Thomas Leodegrance. That is what Mummy yells at me when I am really bad. What are all your names?” Duran said.

Arthur laughed. “Arthur Pendragon. I only have two.”

“Does your mummy yell them at you when you are really bad?” Duran asked.

“No. I never knew my mummy. She died when I was born.” Arthur said. “Do you know what that means?”

Duran nodded. “She went to the spirits. Was she really sick?”

“Yes she was.” Arthur sighed. “Duran would you like four names? I want to give you one of mine.”

Which one? Duran asked.

“Pendragon.” Arthur said. “It belonged to my father too.”

“You need to tell Mummy so she can yell it at me.” Duran said.

Arthur laughed. “I promise. I want to give it to her too. Then we will all have it.”

“Good then she won’t forget it.” Duran said. He yawned.

“If you are sleepy, just lean back against me. I will hold on to you.” Arthur said. Arthur put the reins in one hand and put his arm around him.

Duran rubbed his face with his face and leaned back. Before Arthur could say anything else he was asleep. 

Duran slept until they stopped to water the horses about two hours away from Camelot.

Arthur passed him down to Merlin and dismounted then went to help Gwen.

“What were you talking about?” Gwen said. “I heard you laughing.”

“He was just asking questions. I asked him what his full name was. He said you yell it at him when he is really bad.”

“All mother do that.” Gwen said. “Mine did.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Arthur said. “I told him I wanted to give him another. I want him to use Pendragon.”

“I wasn’t sure about that.” Gwen said. “I was alone and it was safer to use my surname. People asked fewer questions. What about the Court? Won’t they ask questions?”

“He is my son that is what I will say.” Arthur said.

“His title?” Gwen said. “What of that?”

“He already has it. I signed the decree when I went back to Camelot.” Arthur said. “I thought we talked about that.”

“We did but will he be addressed as ‘Your Highness’? Gwen asked.

“‘My Lord’ most likely. You are a Lady of the Court yourself. Elyan is a Knight that gives you title as well.” Arthur leaned and whispered in her ear. “Lady Guinevere.”

“No one has called me that in a while.” Gwen smiled. 

“Arthur, we need to make a fire or get moving what so you want to do?” Merlin said.

Arthur looked over at Gaius and Duran. Gaius was showing him a flower that was growing at the base of a large rock.

“I don’t want to be out here with the two of them. These woods are not safe. Let’s get moving.” He said to Merlin. “Duran come along!”

Duran ran over to them. “Are we riding some more?”

“Yes. We have a little farther to go before we get to Camelot.” Arthur said.   

“I want to ride with you, Father.” Duran said.

Gwen looked at Arthur expecting him to tell the boy to ride with her.

“I need to get your mother on her horse first.” Arthur looked around at Merlin. “Merlin, I need you pass him up to me again.”

Merlin came over from helping Gaius mount. “Do you think that is wise?”

“He is my son.” Arthur said as he helped Gwen up on her horse. “Besides he will most likely fall asleep and I can manage him better than Guinevere.”

Merlin nodded. “Just so you are sure.”

“I am.” Arthur went over to his horse and mounted.

Merlin lifted Duran into the saddle then went to mount his own horse.

They rode on in silence until they reached Camelot. As Arthur predicted Duran fell asleep almost immediately. They arrived just after nightfall.

The guards waved them through when they saw that it was Arthur. Two sleepy grooms came into the courtyard to collect the horses.

Merlin yawned as he looked at all the things that needed to be taken off the horses. He shook his head to wake himself up and started to unload the horses.

Arthur looked around and saw Merlin unloading his horse. “Merlin, some help please.”

“Oh right.” Merlin came over and took Duran from Arthur.

The boy was sound asleep. Merlin smiled as Duran snored on his shoulder.

Arthur dismounted and went to help Gwen. He took Duran from Merlin. “Let the grooms unload the horses. Tell them to bring the bags to my chambers. Have a maid make up the chambers next to mine for the night. You better see to Gaius.”

“I had better go.” Gwen held out her arms for Duran.

“You are staying in the castle tonight. I don’t have the strength to carry him all the way down to the lower town.” Arthur said.

“Arthur, I told you I wanted to stay in my own house.” Gwen put her hands on her hips and gave him an annoyed look.

“We will send maids down in the morning to clean it first then you can go when everything is in place.” Arthur held out his hand. “Don’t argue it’s late and he is heavy.”

She took his hand and they went to Arthur’s chambers. Arthur put Duran on the bed and pulled his boots off.

Gwen looked around. Being in Arthur’s chambers brought back so many memories and not all of them were good.

“Did she stay here with you?” Gwen asked.

“No she had her own chambers. Morgana’s old chambers actually.” Arthur said as he pulled a blanket over Duran. “I would go to her when we…. We did our duty.”

“Oh.” Gwen said.

Arthur looked at her. “I know this is awkward for you. It is for me as well.”

There was a knock at the door.

“That is probably the bags.” Arthur opened the door.

Elyan was standing there. “Arthur, I was told by one of the guards that Gwen is in Camelot.”

“She is.” Arthur waved him into the room.

Elyan smiled and wrapped his arms around his sister. “I have missed you.” He pulled back to look at her. “Gwen, where have you been?”

“I was in Ealdor all this time.” Gwen said.

“Merlin never said a word.” Elyan looked at Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. “She made him promise and you know how he is about promises.”

“Are you ill? I know Gaius went with Arthur and Merlin.” Elyan looked her up and down.

“No I’m fine. It was only a visit and nothing more. Elyan I have to tell you something. I should probably just show you.” She took her brothers hand and led him over to Arthur’s bed. “This is my son.”

“Where is your husband?” Elyan asked. “Where is the boy’s father?”

Gwen looked at Arthur.

“I’m his father.” Arthur said.

Elyan looked at Arthur. “How is that possible?”

“We were together in Ealdor before we took back the castle.” Gwen said. “I didn’t tell Arthur I was with child. By the time I was sure, Arthur was married. He only found out about Duran when he went to Ealdor with Merlin the first time.”

Elyan took a few minutes to process what he had just been told. He looked at his nephew ant then at Arthur. “Arthur, you need to make this right. You must marry my sister.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The deafening silence was interrupted by Merlin carrying a tray of food and two footman carrying bags behind him into the chambers next door. Merlin put the tray on the table and turned to Arthur. “Gaius was asleep before he hit the pillow. Is Duran still asleep?”

“Merlin, we are in the middle of something, maybe you should go.” Arthur said.

Merlin turned around and saw Elyan. “Oh right, I’ll just go then.” He started to leave.

“Merlin, why didn’t you tell me where my sister was?” Elyan asked.

Merlin froze. He turned to Elyan. “Gwen asked me not to. I’m sorry. She didn’t want Arthur to know either. He found out because he invited himself to visit my mother.”

“Elyan, don’t be angry at him it was my decision to stay hidden.” Gwen said.

Elyan glared at Merlin and then at Arthur. “You didn’t say when you were going to marry my sister, Arthur. You must restore her honor.”

“I’m trying but she isn’t cooperating with me.” Arthur said. “She wasn’t going to come to Camelot at all but Hunith talked her into it. Now she wants to live in the lower town with my son. I can’t force her to marry me.”

“Is this true? Gwen, you have to marry him. They will call him a … you know what they will call him.” Elyan said. “Does he know Arthur is his father?”

“Yes.” Arthur said. “But I don’t think he knows I am a King or that he is a Prince. He is a Prince. I have formally acknowledged him and named him as my heir. The decrees are in the vault.”

Elyan looked from one to the other in the room. “There better be a wedding by the end of the week or there will be a challenge for my sister’s honor.”

“Elyan! It’s my choice.” Gwen said.

“I am serious, Gwen.” Elyan said. He looked at Arthur. “What is it going to be?”

“I want the wedding. I have wanted the wedding since I found her and my son in Ealdor.” Arthur said. “But as she says it is her choice.”

“Like hell!” Elyan said. “I am the head of the family and you will do as I say.”

“And if I do not?” Gwen called his bluff.

“I will challenge Arthur and your son will have no father.” Elyan said. “What is your decision now, Gwen?”

“Elyan, we should let them handle this the way they want.” Merlin said.

Elyan glared at him.

Merlin winced. “I will just shut up now.”

Gwen looked at Arthur. “I will marry you but not tomorrow. Give me three days.”

“Two counting tomorrow.” Elyan said.

“I need a dress that will take three days.” Gwen said. “Duran will need some formal clothes. He is a Prince. He needs to look like one.”

“I will take care of Duran’s clothes.” Arthur said. “We will get the royal seamstress on it in the morning.”

“In three days then.” Elyan said. “She isn’t staying here tonight. That would just make matters worse. You are not going to stay in the lower town either.”

“The chambers next door were just made up for her and Duran.” Merlin said. “Do you want me to carry Duran over to the bed in other chambers?”

“No. I will do it after we eat something.” Arthur said. “Go on to bed Merlin. I will see you in the morning.”

“I won’t be here too early.” Merlin grabbed a turkey leg off the tray and left.

Gwen sighed. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

“What is it, Guinevere?” Arthur asked.

“I’m just tired.” Gwen said. “I don’t know why I’m fighting you on getting married. I guess I’m just afraid.”

“There isn’t anything to be afraid of.” Arthur took her hand a led her to a chair. He knelt down in front of her. “Morgana is dead and we know what really happened with Lancelot was an enchantment.”

“What? When did all this happen?” Elyan asked.

“Morgana attacked us in Ealdor. She admitted to enchanting Guinevere to betray me.” Arthur said.

“It’s true.” Gwen nodded. She noticed that Arthur left out the part about Merlin killing Morgana and having magick.

“All that happened because of an enchantment?” Elyan was angry. “You could have killed her. The Council wanted you to execute her.”

“That was what Morgana was hoping for as well. She didn’t realize that I couldn’t ever harm Guinevere.” Arthur said. “So many people have suffered because of that enchantment. Things would have been so different without Morgana’s meddling.”

“Are you sure she is dead?” Elyan said.

“I watched as her body burned. She is not coming back from that.” Arthur said.

“I’d say not.” Elyan said. He looked at Duran sleeping. “I can’t believe I am an uncle. I bet he is a handful.”

“He is a good boy.” Arthur said. “He is smart and full of spirit. Guinevere did a marvelous job raising him. I am very proud of him.”

“How will he be explained?” Elyan asked. “There is bound to be some questions.”  

“We will tell the truth. That we shared a bed one night in Ealdor and he was the result.” Gwen said. “There is no need to make up a story.”

Elyan looked at her. “And how will you explain Arthur not knowing about him until now?”

“I will say that I wasn’t sure that I was with child until after Arthur had married Mithian. I decided it was best for everyone to stay away but Arthur found me and brought us back to Camelot. That is all true.” Gwen said. “We will not hide him or try to cover up what happened. It is not possible. He knows that Arthur is his father and he is attached to him already.”

Elyan wasn’t happy but he couldn’t fault her logic. “I should stay until you are in your own room for propriety sake.”

“That really isn’t necessary. I’m just to going to eat and leave.” Gwen said. She looked at the tray and sighed. “I forgot how plentiful food was here in the castle.”

“Sit both of you.” Arthur said. “I am starving and I know Guinevere hasn’t eaten much all day either. Should we wake Duran so he can eat?”

“No. I’ll let him sleep. He will be hungry in the morning. He usually is.” Gwen said.

“He gets that from me. I always wake up hungry.” Arthur said as he sat at the table. “Elyan has there been anything going on while I was gone?”

Elyan sat down with them. “No except Gwaine is sweet on the new bar maid at the Rising Sun. Her brother threatened to carve him up. But you know Gwaine, he disarmed the man within minutes and ended up buying him a drink.”

“That sounds like Gwaine.” Gwen laughed. “I have missed you all so much. It will be good to reconnect with everyone again.”

Arthur loaded up a plate and put it in front of her. “Eat something.”

“This is too much.” Gwen looked at the plate.

“Eat what you can. You promised me that you would fill back out.” Arthur said.

“Arthur! I’m not going to make a pig of myself just because you think I’m too thin.” Gwen glared at him.

Elyan laughed. “I will see you tomorrow morning before I go on patrol. I think I can leave you alone.”

“We are not alone.” Arthur nodded toward the bed. “Duran is our chaperone.”

“Yes he is. Goodnight.” Elyan left them alone.

Gwen was surprised that she had an appetite she ate more than she would normally. Riding all day had made her ravenous.

Arthur looked over at her nearly empty plate. “I thought you said it was too much. Do you want anything more?”

“No. I am stuffed.” Gwen yawned. “I need to sleep.”

“I’ll carry him over to your chambers.” Arthur got up from the table and took Duran off the bed. “He hasn’t stopped snoring since we arrived.”

“He snores like you.” Gwen teased.

Arthur smiled. “I suppose I do snore a little.” Arthur carried Duran out the door and into the other chambers.

“A lot.” Gwen teased. 

“Really? I didn’t think I snored that much.” Arthur said as he laid Duran on the bed. “Good night, Guinevere.”

“Good night, Arthur.” Gwen kissed him on the cheek. “Sleep well.”

Arthur left her to go to bed in his own chambers alone.

X

The sun was already shining in the sky when Gwen felt Duran shaking her to wake up.

“Mummy, where are we? What is this place?” Duran asked.

Gwen opened her eyes and squinted at the sunlight. “We are in Camelot. We are in the castle.”

“A real castle! Where is Sire?” Duran asked.

“In his chambers, I think.”  Gwen sat up in the bed. “It’s late.”

Duran climbed up on a chest by the window and looked out. “Camelot is big.”

“Yes it is. Now get down from there.” Gwen said.

There was a knock on the door and Duran ran to open it.

“Duran wait!” Gwen was stiff and sore from riding. “She winced as she tried to get up.”

Duran opened the door before she could stop him.

“Uncle Merlin!” Duran shouted

“Gwen?” Merlin called out from the corridor.

“I’m decent. Come in.” Gwen managed to stand up.

“Arthur wants you both to join him for breakfast. He wants me to take Duran to the seamstress for his wedding suit afterwards.” Merlin told her.

“That sounds fine. Bring him back when you are done so you can get on with your duties.” Gwen said. “I ache all over.” 

“It’s the riding. Gaius fells the same. He didn’t even get up this morning. I’ll be doing his rounds this afternoon.” Merlin said. “Duran, where are your boots?”

Duran shrugged.

“They must be in Arthur’s chambers. I don’t see them here. He took them off last night when he put Duran on the bed.” Gwen said.

“I’ll tell him you are on your way. Duran, come on. Let’s go find your boots.” Merlin smiled to Gwen as he held his hand out to Duran.

Duran looked at Gwen and she waved him out. He took Merlin’s hand and they went to Arthur’s chambers.

Gwen looked around and saw that her things had been brought to her. She found her brush and changed into a dress before going to Arthur’s chambers. She thought she should at least try to look presentable to her husband to be. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
Merlin opened the door to Arthur’s chambers and Duran ran in.

“Sire!” Duran ran over and Arthur picked him up.

Arthur smiled. “Duran, good morning. Where is your mother?”

“She is on the way. She wanted to freshen up a bit.” Merlin said. He went over and looked around the bed. “Found them! Duran, I have your boots.”

“Have Merlin put your boots on. There is a lot to be done today.” Arthur said as he put Duran down.

There was a knock on the door.

“Enter!” Arthur called out.

Sir Geoffrey came in. “You sent for me, My Lord?”

“Yes. I did. Duran come here. This is Sir Geoffrey. He will be your tutor.” Arthur said.

Duran came over and looked up at Sir Geoffrey. “Hello.”

“Sir Geoffrey, this is my son. Prince Duran. I am sure you will give him a good education.”

“Of course, My Lord. It would be my honor.” Sir Geoffrey looked uncomfortable. “If I may, Sire, who is the boy’s mother? Is she agreeable to this arrangement?”

Gwen came in without knocking. She smiled when she saw the old man talking to Arthur. “Hello Sir Geoffrey.”

“Lady Guinevere, I didn’t know you were back in Camelot.” The old man said.

“We arrived last night.” Gwen said. “You are looking well.”

“Thank you My Lady.” Sir Geoffrey blushed slightly.

“I have asked Sir Geoffrey to be Duran’s tutor.” Arthur said.

“Thank you.” Gwen said. “I can think of no one better to educate him.”

“You are his mother?” Sir Geoffrey asked gently.

“Yes. I hope we will not put you to any inconvenience with our marriage ceremony day after tomorrow.” Gwen said.

“No My Lady but this is the first I have heard of it. My Lord?" Sir Geoffrey looked at Arthur.

“That was one of the things I was about to discuss with you before everyone started to arrive. I think a mid-morning ceremony and a luncheon feast would be best.” Arthur turned to Merlin who was making the bed. “Merlin, you need to speak to the cook.”

“I’ll get right on that.” Merlin said. “I’ll go get some breakfast for the three of you, My Lord.”

“Will he be introduced at the Council meeting today?” Sir Geoffrey asked.

“Merlin is taking him to get fitted for new clothes for the wedding. I will introduce him at Court later today. That is acceptable with you, Guinevere?” Arthur asked.

“Yes. I will bring him to Court after our mid-day meal. I think I will take advantage of Duran being with Merlin to go to the market. I need a few things.” Gwen said.

“Have the bills sent to me.” Arthur said.

Gwen nodded. “I want to check on Gaius as well. All that riding put him off his feet.”

“Merlin didn’t say anything to me.” Arthur said.

“He probably didn’t want to worry you. I’m sure he is just tired.” Gwen said.

Merlin came in the door with a large tray full of food. He sat it on the table.

“Is Gaius felling alright?” Arthur asked.

“He is just tired. He said he will be at the Council meeting but I will be taking his rounds this afternoon.” Merlin said as he started to put the dishes on the table.

Duran came over to the table and watched. “Who is all that food for, Uncle Merlin?”

“It’s for you and Mummy and you can let Sire have some too.” Merlin smiled at Arthur.

“Uncle Merlin?” Sir Geoffrey looked at Arthur.

“It’s fine. Merlin’s mother was a great help to Guinevere. She is his surrogate grandmother.” Arthur said.

There was a knock on the door. Arthur nodded to Merlin.

Merlin opened the door and it was Elyan.

“Is Gwen in here with the boy?” Elyan asked. “I went next door and no one was there.”

“Come in Elyan and be formally introduced.” Gwen said.

Elyan came in and Duran looked up at him in wonder. “You’re a knight!”

“That’s right.” Elyan knelt down in front of Duran.

“Duran, this is my brother.” Gwen said. “This is your Uncle Elyan.”

Duran hugged Elyan. “Hello Uncle.”

“Hello Duran.” Elyan hugged him back. He pulled back and looked at the boy. “We shall have great fun together.”

“Elyan.” Gwen said with a hint of warning in her voice.

“Don’t worry Gwen. I won’t let him get caught.” Elyan looked at Gwen with a twinkle in his eye. “He may be a Prince but he is still a little boy.”

Arthur laughed. “Careful Elyan, he will wear you out trying to keep up with him. He is a very energetic little boy.”

Gwen glared at one then the other. “I’m trying to raise him properly, if you don’t mind.”

Arthur cleared his throat. “Sorry Guinevere.”

Elyan grinned “I’m not. When are you going to let him come spend time with me?”

“Tomorrow. He will be busy today. Sit at the table Duran and have your breakfast.” Gwen looked at Elyan. “Don’t you have patrol or something?”

“Yes I was on my way. Will you have dinner with me tonight Gwen? Both of you?” Elyan asked.

Gwen nodded. “You better go before you get in trouble for being late.”

“They can’t leave without me. I’m leading the patrol.” Elyan stood up and gave Gwen a kiss on her cheek and nodded in respect to Arthur. “See you later Duran.”

“Bye Uncle.” Duran said as he looked at the plate Merlin set in front of him.

Elyan grinned and left.

“I must be going as well Sire I have to prepare for the Council meeting.” Sir Geoffrey said.

Arthur nodded “I will see you there.”

Sir Geoffrey bowed slightly and left.

“What does he have to prepare for?” Merlin asked. “He is probably going to tell the other Council members the news.”

“I’m counting on it.” Arthur said as he held a chair and waited for Gwen to sit.

Gwen sat down and Merlin put a plate in front of her. “Merlin, this is too much.”

“Camelot cannot have a thin Queen. Eat up Guinevere.” Arthur said.

“So you are both trying to fatten me up then?” Gwen scowled.

Merlin grinned. “Only a little. Do you want another slice of bread, Duran? How about some jam this time?”

Duran nodded.

“He eats like you.” Merlin grinned at Arthur as he spread jam on a slice of bread.

“Merlin, where are the reports? Did you forget them?” Arthur said as he looked around the table.

“They are on the desk. I brought them in first thing.” Merlin said. “If there were any problems then Elyan would have told you last night.” Merlin said. He gave Duran his jam slathered bread.

“I wanted to see if that sorcerer had come back.” Arthur said.

“The disappearing camp site?” Merlin said. “I think I would know if a sorcerer was around. I’d be able to sense it.”

Arthur looked at Merlin. “I suspect that I don’t know half of what you have done.”

“Not even half. We need to have a long talk, Arthur.” Merlin said. “There are many things I need to tell you.”

“You and Gaius will dine with me tonight since Guinevere and Duran will be with Elyan.” Arthur said. “I want to talk to Gaius as well I have questions for him.”

“I’ll tell him.” Merlin said. “It’s late you need to get to the council meeting.”

Arthur took one last bite of sausage and nodded. He drained his water goblet and stood up. “Stay and finish your meal. I will see you this afternoon.”

“Will I get to play outside today?” Duran asked.

“You and I will take a walk this afternoon after we introduce you to everyone.” Arthur said. “If that is agreeable with your mother of course.”

Gwen nodded. “It’s fine if you are sure you will have the time.”

“He will I will make sure of it.” Merlin said.

“Thanks Merlin.” Arthur kissed Gwen on the cheek and tousled Duran’s hair before leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Gwen walked down to the market in the lower town a few minutes later. She carried a basket with her. She needed some things for her dress and also a few personal items. She noticed a few people staring at her. She assumed that the news of the new Prince had made it down from the castle. The footman and servants on duty last night had no doubt spread the word.

“Gwen!” A voiced called out from behind her.

Gwen turned and smiled at Leon. “Hello Leon.”

Elyan told us you were back. “I’m very glad to see you. Arthur has been in the foulest of moods for months. I’m on my way to the Council meeting. I’m late or I would stay and chat.”

“I don’t want to keep you. I will speak to later.” Gwen smiled as he grinned and rushed off.

Gwen was looking forward to reconnecting with all her friends. Especially the Knights she knew the best.

Gwen shopped for a while. She was finding everything she needed with no problem. The merchants had mixed reactions when she told them to send the bill to Arthur. Most of them seemed pleased when they realized that she was back to stay.  

Gwen was on the way into the apothecary. She had almost everything and it was the last stop. She heard a voice behind her. She turned to face an old friend.

“Gwen?” The woman came up to her. “What are you doing in Camelot? Are you back for good?”

“Yes I am. Lily, are you still working in the kitchens?” Gwen asked.

“Yes. There isn’t anything else, really. You aren’t looking for work, are you?” Lily looked confused.

“No. I need a handmaiden. Would you want the position?”

“For you?” Lily looked confused. I knew Elyan was doing well but….”

“I will be a Queen in a few days and I’m going to need one.” Gwen said.

Lily looked shocked. “You and Arthur are back together? That was fast. I didn’t know you were back until now.”

“It’s complicated but we still love each other.” Gwen smiled. “We are getting married finally.” 

“I would love the position. I would take anything to get out of the kitchens.” Lily said.   

“I’ll speak to Arthur this afternoon but I have to tell you…” Gwen started to say.

“Mummy!”

Gwen turned around and saw Merlin and Duran coming towards her.

“Hello Merlin.” Lily said

“Hello.” Merlin said. His cheeks pinked slightly. “We are done with seamstress. He behaved like a gentleman.”

“Mummy I want to play.” Duran said.

“Is he yours?” Lily asked. “He’s adorable.”

“Yes. This is Duran. He was what I was going to tell you about.” Gwen looked at Merlin. “I am happy to hear he behaved. Duran, we will go to our chambers and I want you to play quietly until the midday meal. Hold my hand so Merlin can get on with his day.”

“I can take him with me if you aren’t finished.” Merlin said.

“I have one more stop. Are you sure it’s no trouble?” Gwen said.

“I will just take him with me to Arthur’s chambers. Arthur should be done with the council meeting shortly. I have to get him ready for training.” Merlin said.

“Please Mummy.” Duran looked up at her with Arthur’s pout.

“Go on then.” Gwen smiled. She couldn’t resist that pout when either one of them did it.

“I suppose you are going to need a nurse for him too.” Lily said.

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Gwen frowned. “I have been raising him by myself since his birth. I didn’t think about how that would change after we marry.”

“I can ask around if you like.” Lily said.

“Let me speak to Arthur first he may have that taken care of already. I know he has some things arranged for Duran already.”

“He looks like the King.” Lily said.

“Yes. He does favor his father quite a bit.” Gwen answered Lily’s unasked question. “I must get on. I will send word to the kitchens after I have talked to Arthur.”

“I will see you later then.” Lily left her there and headed off to the castle kitchens.

Gwen went to the apothecary and got the last thing she needed and headed back to the castle. When she arrived at Arthur’s chambers she heard laughter.

“What is going on here?” Gwen asked as she came in.

“We were playing.” Arthur said. He was standing there in his armor with his sword.

Duran was holding his wooden sword and wearing a chainmail shirt that reached his ankles and hung over his hands.

Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Where is Merlin?”

“He had to do something for Gaius last minute.” Arthur said. “We don’t need Merlin to look after us all the time. Do we, Duran?”

Duran shook his head and the helmet wobbled

“I hope that is your Malay blade.” Gwen tried to give Arthur a stern look but the sight before her was too hilarious.

“It is.” Arthur gave her a smile. “Did you get what you needed?”

“Yes. Have you engaged a nurse for Duran?” Gwen asked.

“No. Does he really need one? He is too old to be in the nursery. He can take the chambers next door after we are married. Merlin can act as his manservant until we get him one of his own.” Arthur said.

“That sounds fine. I have asked someone to be my handmaiden. She is an old friend.” Gwen said. “You can talk to Merlin about the manservant for Duran. Come along Duran. We will let you get to training.”

“But Mummy, I want to play with Sire.” Duran said.

“Now Duran, we will have some time to play later. Come let me help you out of your armor.” Arthur chuckled. He took the helmet and chainmail shirt off Duran. “Go on now.”

Duran started to protest.

“We will see your father at the mid-day meal. Now come on.” Gwen held out her hand and Duran came over and took it. They went next door to the other chambers.

Arthur sighed and headed off to train for an hour.

Everyone met in Arthur’s chambers for the mid-day meal. Afterwards Gwen took Duran back to their chambers to get him ready for his introduction to the Court.

Arthur sat on the throne and looked out over the room. He was impatient for them to come in.

The door opened and Merlin and Gaius came in. Gaius looked tired. The traveling had been a little too much for him.

The door opened again and Gwen came in holding Duran’s hand. She had put him in his best clothes and combed his hair. She walked forward as everyone turned to stare.

Gwen bowed to Arthur formally. “Your Majesty, I present your son, Duran.”

Duran smiled and bowed like a proper gentleman. Arthur wondered how many times Gwen had made him do that before he had gotten it just right.

“Thank you Lady Guinevere.” Arthur said. He looked at everyone in the room then turned to Gaius. “Is there someone that can vouch for the child being my son and heir?”

“I can, Sire. I was present at his birth and I have knowledge of his making.” Gaius said.

Merlin smirked. “So does all of Ealdor.” He mumbled under his breath. He didn’t realize his voice had carried until he saw Arthur glare at him. “Sorry.”  

Gwen blushed and looked mortified.

“Thank you Gaius. From this day forward let this child be known as Prince Duran Pendragon.” Arthur beckoned Duran up to him.

Duran looked at Gwen then went up to Arthur.

“Face your subjects, Duran.” Arthur whispered.

Duran faced the room with a serious look on his face.     

Arthur stood. He took Duran’s hand and walked down to where Gwen was standing with him. “I am to marry the Lady Guinevere the day after next. There will be a luncheon feast to follow.” Arthur took Gwen’s hand and gave it a kiss. “Court is concluded for the day.”

The room seemed to clear in record time.

Arthur looked at Merlin. “Tell me why I shouldn’t put you in the stocks, Merlin.”

“I didn’t think anyone heard me.” Merlin said. “I’m sorry Gwen I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“It’s all right, Merlin. It’s not like the faeries brought him. They already think I am immoral.” Gwen said.

“In any case, it was rude.” Gaius said. “Sire, Merlin is going to do my rounds today. I hope that doesn’t cause a problem.”

“He told me this morning. You should get back to your chambers and rest.” Arthur said to Gaius. “What are you waiting on, Merlin? Take him to his chambers and get to those rounds.”

“Yes Sire.” Merlin said. Merlin helped Gaius back to his chambers.

“We may need two manservants.” Arthur said after the door had closed.

“Why?” Gwen looked confused.

“Gaius has been sending Merlin to do his rounds often these days. I may have to make Merlin the Assistant Court Physician. That means I will need a new servant as well.”

“I didn’t realize it was that serious.” Gwen said.

Arthur shrugged. “He is past the time he should have retired. He just refuses to do it. I don’t have the heart to force the issue with him.”

“Is Merlin ready for such an important position?” Gwen asked.

“He has trained with Gaius from the moment he arrived in Camelot. I think he is ready.” Arthur said. “Duran, I promised you a walk. Are you ready to see Camelot?”

“Yes!” Duran smiled up at them.

“I have sewing to do. Don’t let him get into any mischief.” Gwen said. She leaned down and kissed Duran on the cheek.

“What about me?” Arthur looked at her.

“You stay out of mischief too.” Gwen gave him a quick kiss and left them alone in the throne room.

Arthur knelt down to look Duran in the eye. “Before we go on our walk, I want to talk to you. Duran, did you know that I am King of Camelot.

Duran shook his head. “Is that why I am a Prince now?”

“Yes. A prince has many duties that you will learn as you get older. I was a Prince before I became a King.” Arthur told him.

“When will I become a King?” Duran asked.

“Not until you are a grown man and I have died.” Arthur said.

“I don’t ever want you to die, Sire.” Duran hugged him tightly.

“It won’t be for a long time.” Arthur hugged him back. Let’s take that walk now.”

Duran nodded. Arthur stood up and they left to see Duran’s new home.   


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Over the next two days, the castle and the town were getting ready for the wedding and the celebrations that will follow it. The kitchens were busy creating special dishes for the daytime feast and flowers were being arranged in the Throne Room.

On the morning of the wedding, Merlin was getting Arthur and Duran ready for the ceremony. He had Duran dressed and he was helping Arthur.

“Stop fidgeting or you will wrinkle!” Merlin fussed.

“Sorry Uncle Merlin.” Duran said as he tried to sit still.

“I was talking to your father, Duran, but you need to sit still as well.” Merlin said.

“It feels tight.” Arthur pulled on his belt.

“That’s because it needs a new hole again. Really Arthur, you need to stop making such a pig of yourself.” Merlin took the belt off Arthur and took it to the table to poke a hole in it with the dagger that was laying there.

“I am not a pig.” Arthur made a face.

Duran giggled.

Merlin turned around. “Of course not Sire. Whatever you say.”

“You don’t have to say it all snarky like that.” Arthur said. “Just give me the belt.”

Merlin handed the belt to him.

Arthur looked at the new hole and sighed. “I wonder if she will still love when I’m old and fat.”

“Arthur, we need to get through today then you can worry about later.” Merlin said. “He helped Arthur put on his belt then stood back and looked at them both. “No fidgeting either of you. Where is your ceremonial sword? Ah there it is.”

Arthur watched as Merlin took the sword off the top of the cupboard. Merlin presented it to Arthur.

“We need to get going.” Merlin said.

“Is Guinevere ready? It takes women longer you know.” Arthur said.

“I am sure she won’t be late. Her maid will help her.” Merlin said.

“Isn’t that the one that you were carrying on about?” Arthur grinned.

“Yes that is the one.” Merlin blushed bright red. “Gaius is still teasing me about that so I don’t need you to do it.”

Arthur laughed. “I think she knows you are sweet on her. She says your name all soft.”

Merlin glared at him and took Duran’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Arthur laughed as they left for the Throne Room.      

In Gwen’s chambers, Lily peeked out the door. “They just left.”

“We will give them a minute and then follow.” Gwen said.

“Where is your brother? Will he not escort you down the aisle?” Lily asked.

“He will meet us there.” Gwen said. “She took one last look at the purple silk gown in the mirror.”

“You look lovely.” Lily said. “I had forgotten what a skilled seamstress you are.”

“The cloth was a gift from Arthur. I just made it up into a simple gown. Morgana‘s gowns were much more elaborate. I suppose mine will be soon.”

Gwen wondered what made her think of Morgana. It was probably because she had helped Morgana get ready for years and today felt very similar. She let herself mourn the friend she lost for just a moment.   

“You will be the Queen.” Lily reminded her.

“Not if I don’t show up.” Gwen said. “We should leave.”

Lily opened the door and they left for the throne room. They met Elyan in the anteroom.

“Gwen, you are beautiful.” Elyan offered her his arm. “Just wait until you see Duran. He looks every bit the Prince.”

“I can imagine. Are they already inside?” Gwen asked. 

“Yes and Arthur looks impatient.” Elyan chuckled.

Gwen smiled. “Then we shouldn’t keep him waiting any longer.”

Lily opened the door and Gwen and Elyan went up the aisle. Arthur nodded at Elyan as he stepped back to stand with the other Knights.

Arthur took Gwen hands in his.

Sir Geoffrey cleared his throat to begin.

“Wait!” Duran ran up and put his hands on top of his parents’ hands.

Arthur smiled and nodded to Sir Geoffrey to proceed.  

Gwen and Arthur exchanged their vows and the garland was wrapped around all three sets of hands. Arthur and Gwen kissed to seal the union. Arthur picked up Duran and gave Gwen his arm.

“Let the celebrations begin!” Arthur said with a smile.

The Throne Room cleared and the Great Hall filled with guests as the feast began. Arthur and Gwen sat at the head table with Duran. They were laughing and talking to each other.    

“I believe the fates have finally stopped twisting for Arthur and Gwen.” Merlin said as he sat with Gaius to the afternoon feast.

“I believe you may be right, Merlin.” Gaius said as he looked at Camelot’s ruling family with pride.


End file.
